


Клон и его мальчик

by Thomas_Weird



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Clones, Gen, Krypton, Kryptonian, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Weird/pseuds/Thomas_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После вхождения Криптона в Межгалактический Союз высокие идеалы и гармония терпят поражение, сокрушенные страстями, но восстают из пепла, движимые теми, кто несет в своем сердце пламя свободы.<br/>Перепроизводство клонов и их угнетенное положение становятся причиной восстания, которому предстоит привести Криптон к экологической катастрофе через разрушение климатических установок. На фоне конфликтов между Домами и холодной войны с даксамийской колонией, разворачивается жизнь наследника Правящего Дома Кан-Дор и его собственности – репликанта Ма-Ну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клон и его мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarky_PRO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarky_PRO/gifts).



> Посвящаю это моему другу, напарнику и советчику – Кларку Кенту, который не просто открыл для меня удивительный мир Криптона, но и вдохновил на многие удивительные поступки, среди которых – написание этого рассказа.

Ма-Ну хорошо помнил день, когда его подарили наследнику Правящего Дома Кан-Дор в знак начала десятого цикла Рао, этому капризному и без меры избалованному ребенку. Даже когда воспоминания Ма-ну начали стираться, смешиваясь между собой вне всякого порядка среди разрушенных клеточных связей, он отчетливо видел каждую деталь, каждый отблеск Рао в тысяче граней хрустальной лестницы, ведущей в атриум резиденции Правящего Дома. Они словно навсегда застыли перед его внутренним взором, стоило ему тогда пересечь центральную площадь. Размеры внутреннего двора, защищенного от пыли и посторонних звуков куполом, значительно превышали пространство самой большой лаборатории из тех, где был создан Ма-ну, и где позже ему стерли память и перепрограммировали сознание, заменив попутно несколько органов, пришедших в негодность. Члены Правящего Дома подавали гражданам хороший пример, используя подержанных клонов и тем самым сокращая их количество, позволяя экономить ресурсы планеты. Единственным требованием к лаборатории-поставщику было идеальное состояние предназначенного в подарок экземпляра, независимо от количества делений его соматических клеток. Существовала граница, после которой клетки гибли, черта, по достижению которой проявляются признаки старения. Так выбор ученых и пал на объект Са-пта*. Физическая форма его была выше средней благодаря изнурительному труду на оружейном заводе, а мозг – достаточно развит продолжительным функционированием на службе в одном из транспортно-коммуникационных ведомств. Разумеется, клон не приобретал опыта и навыков и не мог сохранить воспоминания, но мускулы и привычка к умственному труду в какой-то мере оставалась, несмотря на чистки.

Оказавшись в обществе высокопоставленных криптонцев, клон испытал страх. Он с трудом осознавал происходящее, еще не вполне выйдя из состояния анабиоза. Всего несколько оборотов назад его разбудили и извлекли из регенерационной капсулы и подвели к мозгу электроды для корректировки модели поведения. Взволнованный криптонец в мантии ученого долго ругался, сводя лазером шрамы от производственных травм, которые не взял раствор, а потом сменил клейма на скулах и висках. Следом репликанту вручили униформу, сшитую по общему образцу, но из более качественного материала и даже привели в порядок волосы потоком ионизированного воздуха, попутно сто раз объяснив, как себя вести. Клон не видел в этом необходимости, ведь вся информация уже была у него в голове.  
Волнение вовсе не мешало ему использовать импортированный блок памяти. В него входили базовые знания, как глобальные – о своем месте в существующей иерархии (игрушка для ребенка, но это лучше, чем уборщик) или о морали и гармонии в современном криптонском обществе, так и более предметные (серые мундиры означают принадлежность к военным, длинные мантии – к ученым). Особый страх вызывали бесформенные силуэты в балахонах, чьи лица были скрыты капюшонами со струящимся из-под них красным светом – хранители культа Рао, верховного божества в пантеоне. С женщинами было сложнее – они были одеты не столь официально, потому клон мог лишь строить предположения сообразно своему уровню интеллекта. Невообразимые платья и многообразие украшений добавляли блеска в окружающую обстановку.  
Звонкий голос заставил его вздрогнуть и оторвать взгляд от слепящих драгоценных металлов и мерцающих светодиодов.  
– Где он?  
Новый хозяин репликанта не отличался ничем выдающимся: угловатый и светловолосый, с глазами точно из лазурного камня. Он выбежал навстречу клону и остановился всего в паре квадратов от него, придирчиво разглядывая свою собственность. Любопытство быстро сменилось разочарованием, а улыбка – гримасой.  
– Он слишком старый! Я хочу нового! – капризно заявил мальчишка, отступив назад. Повисла неприятная тишина – так бывает, когда вдруг умолкают поющие кристаллы. Гости переводили взгляды с наследника на его отца. На клона перестали обращать внимание.  
Кан-Дор отреагировал немедленно. Речь Главы Правящего Дома струилась мягким, обволакивающим потоком. Этот высокий статный криптонец с желтыми, как облака, волосами и проницательными глазами умел создать ощущение порядка, точно ни одно явление не было случайностью, а каждое действие распланировано поминутно, как реплики математического театра.  
– Так говорит мой сын и с ним, вне всяких сомнений, молчаливо соглашается большинство присутствующих здесь, – с этими словами он опустил руку на плечо мальчишки. – И все же смею напомнить, что неконтролируемый рост количества синтетиков может в обозримом будущем привести к проблеме. Но сегодня праздник, а на празднике нет места излишней серьезности, – он улыбнулся, – Сын, тебе досталась вещь с уникальной историей. Это не просто не-новый клон. Такого больше не будет ни у кого, вот увидишь.  
– И как его зовут?  
– Ты должен придумать сам. Это активирует программу подчинения.  
Это был важный воспитательный момент. Дети могли, разумеется, использовать репликантов, но не могли иметь их в личной собственности. Для юного наследника это означало высокую степень ответственности, которую он получал за оказанное ему доверие.  
Выйдя из тени отца, мальчишка пристально уставился на клона. В ответ тот немного ссутулился – не пристало синтетику смотреть на создателей свысока. Чувствуя, что его разглядывают, он устремил в ответ внимательный взгляд и перешел в режим ожидания.  
– Я – Ван-Дор, единственный наследник Правящего Дома. А ты... Ты будешь Ма-Ну.  
Первые клоны стали одним из последствий технократического прорыва Криптона. Их появление было обусловлено жесткой необходимостью: в то время Правящий Дом и совет Ученых постановили, что настал экономически и политически благоприятный период для активного продвижения космической программы. До этого Криптон уже имел контакты с иными цивилизациями, но самим обитателям планеты путешествия к звездам были недоступны. Основной причиной, разумеется, была замкнутость цивилизации на самой себе: веками происходило формирование принципов гармонии, самосовершенствования и приумножения знаний, запретных для чужаков. Второстепенной, но более весомой (во всех смыслах) причиной была гравитация. Из-за радиоактивного уранового ядра планета была очень массивной, и притяжение ее магнитного поля было несравнимо больше, чем, например, у далекой Земли. Астронавты гибли в попытках преодолеть тяготение, а космические корабли при развитии скорости сжимало под колоссальным давлением, точно они были сделаны из фольги. Во избежание бессмысленных жертв были созданы клоны на основе криптонской ДНК, искусственные формы жизни, на которых проводилось бесчисленное множество опытов, прежде чем удалось разработать идеальное силовое поле, позволившее криптонцам, наконец, исследовать их собственную солнечную систему – систему Рао.

Создание полноценных клонов быстро получило распространение вне рамок космической программы государства. Сперва оказалось, что органы для трансплантации, выращенные в целой особи значительно качественнее, затем – что репликанты идеально подходят для тестирования новых лекарств... Клоны были повсюду – их использовали как дешевую рабочую силу на заводах и во время строительства, пока, наконец, они не стали доступны и простым гражданам, как покорные и неприхотливые слуги. Правильное программирование мозга давало идеальных чернорабочих, готовых трудиться за символическую плату только потому, что их создали для этого. Дело было за малым – внести изменения в законы, определяющие права криптонцев и обязанности клонов. В соответствии с этим еще в лабораториях с помощью чипов контроля закладывались необходимые знания и устанавливались ограничители. К примеру, клону, работающему на фабрике по сборке сплаев – антигравитационных платформ, являвшихся основным транспортом – не нужны были навыки чтения, в то время как сотруднику отдела регистрации заявлений граждан на установку погоды это было необходимо.  
Держать дома одного, а то и нескольких клонов стало престижным. Для Высоких Домов, главы которых входили в Совет, это стало потребностью.  
Ма-ну хотел было поморщился от головной боли, но не сумел даже моргнуть – взгляд его оказался прочно зафиксирован на Ван-Доре. Оба чипа контроля в его мозгу сейчас были на пике активности. Один располагался в затылочной области и отвечал за зрение, позволяя улучшить визуальное распознание хозяина после настройки. Затылочный чип взаимодействовал с имплантом в левой лобной доле мозга, ограничивая своего носителя в самоконтроле и личностных качествах, а точнее, делая их не более чем программируемыми параметрами.  
Прямо сейчас чип менял его восприятие, производя дополнительные настройки. Каждая черта лица лица Ван-Дора – капризно искривленная линия губ и россыпь мелких пигментных пятен вокруг носа, рисунок радужки глаз и расположение каждого волоса в тщательно уложенной прическе – все это врезалось в память клона, отпечатываясь до следующей промывки мозгов. Разорвав зрительный контакт, он низко опустил голову, демонстрируя лучшие достоинства примерного клона: покорность и смирение.  
– Спасибо, хозяин.  
– Все равно он старый! – выплюнул наследник Правящего Дома, развернулся и, нарушив правила этикета, удалился в свои покои.  
Ему не удалось испортить праздник. Разумеется, фаза его появления на свет была торжественна, но не более того, особенно для собравшихся здесь взрослых, у которых были дела поважнее капризов дурно воспитанного мальчишки. Ма-Ну, в свою очередь, растерялся. Мир вокруг него стал ярче, точно слетела сонливость, оставшаяся после анабиоза, а речи присутствующих высокопоставленных криптонцев обрели смысл. И хотя на него не смотрел никто, кроме клона, разносящего напитки (позже оказалось, что его зовут Зан), Ма-Ну ощутил неловкость. Хозяин не сказал ему, что делать, более того – кажется, остался им недоволен.  
Последующие воспоминания Ма-Ну были фрагментарны и отрывочны, расползаясь, точно изветшавшая ткань под пальцами, в соответствии с распадом клеток мозга. Первые шаги в незнакомом доме, переплетения однообразных серых, напоминающих стенки обескровленных сосудов коридоров отпечатывались в его голове, в навигационном блоке памяти. Клон должен безошибочно отыскивать своего хозяина. Это часть программы послушания.  
Мальчишка отрабатывал с ним эту функцию, играя в двам-двам*, заставляя Ма-Ну отыскивать его в самых отдаленных уголках Дома. Если клон не укладывался в положенное время или Ван-Дору надоедало ждать, репликанта ждал выговор и упреки в нерасторопности.  
– Технологии существенно упростились и сейчас выгоднее приобрести нового клона, нежели тратить ресурсы на спасение травмированных и больных единиц. Открытым остается и вопрос утилизации отходов. Приюты себя не оправдали...  
– Но, Старший, срок жизни клонов несравнимо меньший, нежели наш, и...  
Криптонцы Высоких Домов не обратили внимания на отъехавшую в сторону дверь и застывшего на пороге клона. Появление репликанта никак не было поводом прерывать важное совещание. Встреча была неофициальной – Кан-Дор пригласил трех своих ближайших советников. Первым был страдающий лишним весом и паранойей Ал-Нор, супруг третьей сестры правителя Кан-Дора, которая приходилась ему самому двоюродной племянницей. Он досконально знал систему ценностей и традиций Криптона. Вторым был Дар-Ви, который никак не мог смириться с надвигающейся дряхлостью, и жил между операциями и регенерационными капсулами, непрерывно подстегивая ученых совершенствовать технологии клонирования и восстановления тканей. Третьим был двоюродный младший брат Кан-Дора – Руа-Тол, который подавал большие надежды, несмотря на приступы неуместной дерзости, которые ему прощались в силу юного возраста. Руа-Тол, едва прошедший свои неполные двадцать два цикла Рао предпочитал решать конфликты жестко, не гнушаясь грубой физической силой, и пользовался большим уважением среди воинов.  
– Это элементарная математика. Мы воспроизводим десятки репликантов каждую фазу и это только в Криптонополисе. Смертность меньше в разы, – перебил говорившего Кан-Дор. Их абсолютно не смущало, что они обсуждали утилизацию клонов в присутствии одного из них, но после этой фразы помещение заполнила неловкая тишина. Криптонцы понимали необходимость избавления от отработавших свой срок субъектов, но это представлялось недопустимым. Убийство разумных существ (обычно, впрочем, это касалось только криптонцев – инопланетных захватчиков быстро определяли в «неразумные виды» и устраняли) являлось абсолютным табу. Клоны не считались разумными, но их ДНК держала запрет в силе. Некоторые несознательные граждане, правда, брались уничтожать репликантов незаконно, но инспекторы из отдела статистики пристально сравнивали графики несчастных случаев на производстве, и риск быть раскрытыми у любителей проводить самовольные «чистки» был слишком велик.  
– Мы снова возвращаемся к этой теме, разумеется. Каждая нерешенная проблема поджидает того, кто желает продолжить путь. До тех пор, пока этот вопрос останется открытым, мы не можем развиваться достаточно быстрыми темпами, а значит, не способны наращивать боевую мощь в необходимом объеме, – глава Правящего Дома решил не начинать издалека.  
– Стоит помнить и о том, что даксамийцы времени не теряют! – повысил голос Руа-Тол.  
Это заявление вызвало некоторое волнение. Даксам был единственной на данный момент колонией Криптона и находился за пределами Рао, в системе Валор, другого красного гиганта. Криптонцы всегда были замкнутой расой, направленной на саморазвитие и углубленное изучение собственных границ. Однако когда производство репликантов позволило осуществлять полеты в космос, довольно неожиданно нашлись желающие постигать звездное пространство. Вскоре после этого несколько групп исследователей, имевших взгляды, не слишком гармонирующие с общепринятыми, покинули Криптон, колонизировав Даксам. Астронавты были авантюристами и фанатиками, многие из которых были приверженцами взглядов весьма радикальных или вовсе балансирующих на опасной грани с ересью. Многие из них с точки зрения Правящего Дома были неблагонадежными членами общества и числились в особых списках. Их отсутствие сочли благом, и потому правительство долгое время игнорировало колонизаторов, а широкая общественность и вовсе считала миссию неудачной и приведшей к гибели незадачливых путешественников. Так было до первого вооруженного конфликта, случившегося в поясе астероидов Эн-Ар, где проводилась добыча радиоактивной руды. За этой стычкой последовала другая, и постепенно Криптон и Даксам вошли в положение холодной войны.  
Ходили слухи, что на Криптоне есть даксамийские шпионы. Обратной информации не было, зато было известно, что свойственная криптонцам ксенофобия превратилась там в своеобразный культ, а страх перед вторжением инопланетных захватчиков проник в кровь даксамийцев, отравляя, точно болезнь. Новые предрассудки укоренились вместе с алым светом Валора, освещавшим странные, непохожие на криптонские кристаллические строения монолиты, угловатые и многоступенчатые: они отчетливо различались со спутников, и никто не знал, кто был ваятелем этих образчиков архитектуры, ведь для рожденных на Криптоне подобная геометрия представлялась слишком негармоничной. Да и не было никаких данных, что до колонизации Даксам был необитаем. История этой планеты, ее лишения и трагедии, связанные с суровыми буднями первопроходцев осталась достоянием самих даксамийцев, и узнать, имел ли место кровавый геноцид, не было возможности.  
Большая часть подобной информация содержалась в мозгу Ма-ну как изначальная и проходила по категории «общее», остальные же фрагменты собирались посредством анализа поступающих данных. Репликант понимал, о чем говорят криптонцы Высоких Домов (статусы он мог определить по системе знаков отличия и эмблемам), но значительно больше его интересовал поиск хозяина. Было совершенно ясно, что в этой локации Ван-Дора нет.  
– Мы помним об угрозе Даксама, но расчеты расстояний по параллаксу и данные фокальных параметров орбиты показывают, что планета сейчас находится максимально далеко от Криптона, и так будет, по крайней мере, еще три сезона. Проблема репликантов же... Особенно, если учесть недавние события... – тучный Ал-Нор растягивал слова, как сладкий фруктовый сироп. Клон подумал, что хозяин мог прятаться за огромной задрапированной в разноцветные ткани спиной криптонца, но проверять, конечно же, не стоило. Он не был лишен здравого смысла.  
Ма-Ну хотел покинуть это помещение, заполненное рассеянным красноватым светом Рао в зените, что просачивался сквозь радужные стекла. Песок для их отливки привезли из Хрустальных Гор, аж с границы материка. Внимание клона привлекли вещи Ван-Дора, брошенные в углу. Не следовало оставлять их здесь.  
– Экспертиза установила, что причиной инцидента стали ошибки в программировании и неправильная эксплуатация модели, – голос Дар-Ви неровно пощелкивал и потрескивал из-за недавней трансплантации дыхательных трубок.  
– Ошибка? Ошибка, которая привела к тому, что тупое мясо подожгло дом! – Руа-Тол начал терять терпение. Если, конечно, оно у него было.  
– Клон был сильно поврежден в результате неправильной эксплуатации. Его физические функции были нарушены. Это был несчастный случай, – спокойно продолжил Дар-Ви. Ему не было дела до юношеских эмоций. Он знал, что время имеет удивительное свойство расставлять все по местам и, в конечном счете, только оно имеет значение.  
– А если нет? Вы не присутствовали на допросе.  
– Я читал отчеты.  
– В отчетах не передано то, что я видел своими глазами! Он будто... Сделал это специально! И не скрывал этого.  
И вновь воцарилось тягостное молчание. Ма-Ну почувствовал себя неуютно. Особенно после того, как взгляды обратились на него. Перед этим он как раз поставил презабавный эксперимент и определил, что, не глядя на криптонцев, он решительно не может на слух определить, кто из них что говорит. Что-то мешало ему различать голоса.  
– Он не мог сделать это «специально». Не стоит разбрасываться такими словами, брат, – Кан-Дор поманил пальцем клона. Ма-Ну предпочел бы провалиться сквозь серебристый отполированный пол, но такого приказа, увы, не поступило.  
– Он – репликант номер Са-пта из стандартной серии. Синтетик. Клон.  
– Мы в курсе.  
Ма-Ну вытянулся по струнке, когда правитель Кан-Дор похлопал его по спине. Ему стало страшно, что он сделал что-то не так, и его накажут. Еще труднее было сохранить самообладание, когда криптонец коснулся его затылка, задевая тонкие нити шрамов от лазерного скальпеля.  
– Программирование чипами не является главным ограничителем. Сам их мозг изменен таким образом, что сознание лишено такого понятия, как «свобода». Они не способны ее постичь. Он не может принимать решения. Его желания ограничены его потребностями – преимущественно физического характера. Является ли «месть» физическим желанием, вроде голода или жажды? Это комплексный термин, собрание реакций на определенную последовательность раздражителей, которая слишком сложна для нашего репликанта. Его эмоциональное и чувственное развитие не выше, чем у домашней собаки, а поведение составляют инстинкты, часть которых урезана и заменена программными установками. Для акта мести, коим, по неосмотрительному заявлению Руа, являлся поджог, необходимо наличие воли и характера. Да, Ма-Ну?  
– Да, Правитель, – незамедлительно ответил он.  
Кан-Дор улыбнулся, что сделало Ма-Ну почти счастливым, хоть он и не сомневался, что даст правильный ответ.  
– Как ты думаешь, что такое свобода, Ма-Ну?  
Клон замялся. В его памяти было несколько словарных определений термина, но постановка вопроса не позволяла их сформулировать. Он испытал облегчение, когда криптонец позволил ему не отвечать. Установки морали и поведения клона были искусственными, в нем не было понимания добра и зла, как не было ответственности за поступки, выходящие за его ограниченную сферу влияния.  
– Отклонения могли возникнуть при повреждении чипов контроля, и так и было, учитывая неправильную эксплуатацию репликанта. Нарушения координации и расстройство речевого аппарата не являются чем-то из ряда фантастики, верно?  
– Это звучит логично, – Ал-Нор не сводил с Ма-Ну взгляда с того самого момента, как обратил на него внимание.  
– Мы тщательно отобрали субъект для моего сына, – продолжил Кан-Дор. – У него необычная история. Верно, Дар-Ви?  
Ученый осторожно кивнул, точно опасался, что его высохшая шея переломится.  
– Номеру Са-пта осталось пройти не так много циклов Рао до распада, но тщательный уход и хороший набор генов обеспечивает ему прекрасное состояние. У многократно используемых клонов возможны проблемы с мозгом из-за регулярных обнулений памяти и корректировок размещения чипов, но этот экземпляр я бы назвал выдающимся. Он настолько хорош в исполнении приказов, что его прежний владелец предпринимал попытки доказать, что его репликант обладает разумом и способен к размышлениям. Разумеется, это не так.  
– А это не тот клон, который во время работы на оружейном заводе протестировал бластер на другом клоне? – поднял бровь Руа-Тол. – О, нет. Брат, ты не мог притащить его сюда.  
– Он продемонстрировал абсолютную преданность и отсутствие колебаний. Он выполнил приказ.  
Ма-Ну стало интересно. Высокие криптонцы так много о нем говорят, пусть и непонятные вещи. Что-то о его… прошлом? У клонов не было прошлого.  
– После завода он прошел полную очистку памяти и два цикла работал в транспортном ведомстве. Никаких прецедентов более. Безупречная работа. И кто бы сказал, – Кан-Дор мягко толкнул клона в спину, давая знак, чтоб тот уходил, – что ему через многое пришлось пройти. Отлично сохранился.  
Ван-Дор набросился на него, стоило клону свернуть за поворот коридора.  
– Ты снова заблудился, глупый Ма-Ну?! Я полоборота проторчал в гардеробной матери!  
Клон потупился, ссутулив широкие плечи, думая, что снова будет наказан, но хозяин неожиданно сменил гнев на милость – видимо, сказалась полученная от матери выволочка.  
– Идем, я снова покажу тебе карты нашего Дома. Какой же ты тупой… – беззлобно пробормотал Ван-Дор, потащив репликанта за серый рукав по коридору.  
Супругу правителя Дану Ксан-Дор Ма-Ну видел лишь несколько раз, и то мельком. Большую часть своего времени она проводила на официальных мероприятиях или собраниях более приватного характера, пребывая в обществе подруг или многочисленных родственниц, которых привезла со своей родины – города Страу, что на Уррике. И пусть жители этого континента не слишком отличались от тех, кто населял Лурван, в облике и манерах Даны все же проскальзывало что-то экзотическое, едва ощутимое, но подчеркивающее ее образ. Она была дочерью одного из правителей Уррики, но в первую очередь – ценным призом за блестяще проведенные Кан-Дором переговоры, первые в его жизни. Как-то раз Ма-Ну слышал историю о том, как Дану Ксан-Дор привезли на Лурван впервые, облаченную в роскошное темное платье и окутанную светом Рао, в фантастическом дикарском головном уборе, обтянутом пятнистыми звериными шкурами и покрытым сверкающими огоньками светодиодов. Одеяние ее украшали сложные подвески из драгоценных металлов, тугие ленты с надписями на древнем языке и острые, как бритва, хрустальные перья хищных омегаптериксов. Традиционный костюм дополняла непрозрачная повязка на глазах, что делало ее похожей на доисторическое божество, ломаные, негармоничные изображения которых можно отыскать в пещерах Хрустальных гор. В то время она еще не достигла репродуктивного возраста. Это было много циклов назад, и теперь в госпоже Дане едва ли можно было различить тот таинственный призрак с мрачной и страстной душой, и столь же редко – ощутить необузданность ее нрава. Чаще всего это проявлялось по отношениям к роботам и синтетикам, выполнявшим свои обязанности недостаточно проворно, на ее взгляд. Высшей свет и жизнь среди криптонской знати вытравили из нее память о доме и традициях, а пластические операции стерли ее черты лица, подарив стерильную правильность застывшей молодости. Сколько бы Ма-Ну не разглядывал своего хозяина, сходство с госпожой Даной не улавливалось – ни в разрезе глаз, ни в форме носа, ни в волосах, которые у нее достигали пола и были темными и гладкими, как инварский шелк. Мальчик был копией отца – белобрысый, с глазами насыщенного лазурного цвета. Возможно, этого хотел сам Кан-Дор, когда вносил в генетическую базу биоматериалы себя и супруги, ведь репродуктивные лаборатории Криптонополиса славились широким спектром параметров зачатия. Искусственное воспроизведение в то время было на пике популярности и существенно облегчало жизнь женщин.  
– Ты подслушивал, да, нестерпимый клон? – Ван-Дор взобрался на спину репликанта, – Неси меня в трапезную! – он пришпорил его, точно дикого турага.  
– Нет, хозяин. Я искал тебя, – спокойно ответил Ма-Ну.  
– О чем они говорили?  
– Я не очень хорошо понял.  
– Ну еще бы. Тупица! Почему ты так плохо соображаешь, Ма-Ну?  
Чужие слова быстро стирались из кратковременной памяти, встраиваясь в запрограммированные базы данных. Клон мог произвести впечатление недалекого и глуповатого, но это была лишь особенность его восприятия и способа обработки информации. В изначальном «буфере обмена», куда поступала информация из внешнего мира, ничто не задерживалось надолго и словно стиралось. Знания могли быть извлечены позже из «информационных блоков», куда они поступала после обработки, во время которой их будто не существовало для ее обладателя. Так, сейчас репликант не мог вспомнить ни слова из речей высоких криптонцев, хотя спустя несколько десятков трибо он будет способен пользоваться полученной информацией.  
Ма-Ну собирал разбросанные игрушки. Делал он это не хуже дрона-уборщика, но, в отличие от робота, ему приходилось тратить больше интеллектуальных усилий, чтобы определить верное месторасположение каждой из вещей. Для запрограммированных роботов уборка была не более, чем перемещением объектов из пункта А в пункт Б. Ма-Ну же следовало применять весь свой ограниченный запас знаний и не слишком надежную память, чтобы понять, где что должно лежать. Информации для анализа катастрофически не доставало, а время шло, поэтому клон задействовал цветовой и температурный сканеры. Сразу стало ясно, что едва ли стоило оставлять чувствительный к свету голографический ночник в утренних лучах Рао, и он убрал его в один из выдвижных контейнеров, которые, будучи закрытыми, полностью сливались со светлыми стенами.  
Больше всего ему мешали сосредоточиться размышления. Теперь, когда данные были обработаны должным образом, и он имел к ним доступ внутри собственной головы, следовало во всем разобраться. Клон пожалел, что при смене хозяина и профессии им стирали память – должно быть, у него была очень насыщенная жизнь. Возможно, он был бы не таким глупым, если бы помнил все. Это мучило его, и он поделился своими соображениями с Ван-Дором, который пользовался общительностью клона, чтобы делать перерывы в занятиях. Поначалу разговор не клеился, и Ма-Ну хотел было бросить затею общаться с хозяином, как неконструктивную, но мальчишка неожиданно проявил к клону интерес. Скорее всего, роль сыграло то, что его уже тошнило от задач по темпоральной физике.  
Была у Ма-Ну и другая теория напряженности их отношений. Клон прочитал об этом в научных статьях, которые были не слишком понятны, но все равно весьма познавательны. Он не был уверен, что ему позволено читать их, но прямой запрет не озвучивался, а ему действительно хотелось разобраться – услышанное из уст глав Высоких Домов не давало ему покоя. Он хотел узнать больше о разнице между криптонцами и синтетиками.  
В статье было сказано, что во многом негативное или подозрительное отношение к репликантам основано на инстинктивной реакции жизни на псевдожизнь. Будто бы это «обусловлено самой природой творения, поскольку порождение нижестоящей по уровню формы жизни искусственным путем является противоестественным актом». С другой стороны, это определение было скорее применимо к роботам, а он, Ма-Ну, был живым из плоти и крови, пусть и не таким совершенным, как создатели, так что эту причину он нашел несостоятельной. Следуя этой логике, тогда бы и Рао не любил криптонцев, а он отдавал свой свет и тепло, и вообще, дал толчок к зарождению жизни на планете. Но и это утверждение было спорным: изначальные условия жизни на Криптоне были невероятно суровыми – начиная с гравитации и заканчивая климатом (погодные установки не зря пользовались большой популярностью). В конце концов клон был вынужден поделиться этими идеями с Ван-Дором. Мальчишка выслушал пространные рассуждения клона с серьезным видом.  
– Я не отношусь к тебе плохо, Ма-Ну, просто ты глупый, нерасторопный и заслуживаешь этого. И задаешь странные вопросы, – он потер висок световым пером, которым делал записи. – Неприязнь к итогам работы – это неестественно. Ты лезешь в те вещи, в которых не разбираешься, и все подгоняешь под свое примитивное восприятие. Настоящая жизнь сложнее, Ма-Ну. Клонов вовсе не обязательно любить или не любить. Мне вот на тебя наплевать.  
Репликант молча посмотрел на криптонца, переваривая информацию. Времени на это требовалось все меньше и меньше – он быстро учился.  
– Ты пойми. Что бы ни говорил отец, ты старый клон, один из тысяч и тысяч в Криптонополисе. Вовсе не особенный. Ты даже не особо подчеркиваешь мой статус – он и без того достаточно высок. В общем… Я не знаю, зачем ты мне нужен, Ма-Ну, – мальчик виновато развел руками.  
– Чтобы научиться отдавать распоряжения живым существам? – предположил клон.  
Ван-Дор рассмеялся.  
– Ты живой только формально, Ма-Ну, – он протянул руку к сидящему на полу репликанту, чтобы чуть неуверенно погладить его по жестким волосам на макушке, – Жизнь сознания в том, чтобы идти против природы, укрощая ее и приходя к совместной гармонии. Это борьба и сопротивление. А ты создан для другого, – он немного подумал. – Тебе стоит понаблюдать за животными. Нужно сводить тебя в зоопарк. Увидишь, как выглядит настоящая жизнь.  
Ма-Ну заключил, что не являлся ни животным, ни криптонцем, и не стоял между ними. Он не являлся ни в полном смысле живым, ни достаточно разумным для этого. И единственное, с чем он хотел поспорить (если бы не нехватка слов), так это то, что свобода нужна лишь тем, кто способен ее осознать. Ведь как можно узнать это, не попробовав?  
Свой первый отпуск Ма-Ну получил спустя десять периодов службы в доме Кан-Дор. Это нельзя было назвать каникулами в полном смысле слова – в рамках расширения образовательной программы Ван-Дора отправили в Арго с другими юными криптонцами. В то время это были первые шаги по групповым занятиям для детей Высоких Домов, эксперимент по отхождению от практики индивидуальных занятий. Брать с собой клонов было нецелесообразно, и Ма-Ну остался один.  
Только тогда он осознал, как привык к хозяину. Синтетик терзался скукой и бездельем, шатаясь по дому и не находя себе места. Кажется, ходить, где вздумается и ничего не делать – это и называлось свободой. Придумать себе занятие клону оказалось задачей непосильной, и безделье очень скоро стало обременительным.  
«Как хорошо, когда рядом хозяин, готовый потратить свои силы на то, чтобы принять решение о том, чем меня занять. Свобода – совершенно бесполезная штука. От нее нет никакой выгоды, но можно влипнуть в неприятности», – думал он, перекладывая вещи Ван-Дора с полки на полку второй оборот подряд, вытаскивая их и раскладывая снова, чтобы убить время. Собственные недавние размышления о свободе и праве распоряжаться самим собой казались теперь глупыми и даже опасными. По правде сказать, он стал слишком задумываться над подобными вещами, и это раздражало.  
За бесполезным занятием его застал один из работавших в доме клонов. Обычно они избегали «любимчика», хоть и не уходили от общения.  
– Ты, наверное, еще не помнишь, – небрежно начал репликант Зан. Он был среднего роста и с такими же, как у Ма-Ну, затертыми чертами лица, только другого типажа. Зан был стар. Вряд ли ему осталось больше пары-тройки периодов, хотя внешне распад его клеток не был заметен, и это не сказывалось на его умственных способностях. Он был из тех надежных, хорошо сделанных клонов, которые до последнего находились в прекрасном состоянии, а потом распадались за фазу-другую. Формулировка Зана не была странной, учитывая обыденность промывки мозгов репликантов, – Но иногда можно свалить отсюда и развлечься в заведениях для наших.  
– Для наших? – удивился Ма-Ну. – Для клонов?  
– А то. Таких мест не особо много… Но есть. Бары лучше всего – они объединяют все развлечения разом. Возьми деньги и иди. Не теряй время, а то вернется твой… хозяин, и снова все по кругу. Никакой радости в жизни.  
– А…  
– Расслабься. Все так делают. Что еще остается при нашей-то жизни? Тщательно выполнять свою работу, получать за нее плату, чтобы потом иметь возможность хорошенько надраться и провести пару оборотов с хорошенькой синтетической деткой.  
– Деткой?  
– Ну да, чтобы… А, погоди, тебе не подключили эту функцию? – Зан посмотрел на Ма-Ну со смесью жалости и веселья. – Ну да, зачем тебе, все верно.  
Оставив Ма-Ну в растерянности, Зан вернулся к своей работе. Времени на сборы ушло совсем немного – это все, что он помнил.  
Ма-Ну остановился под броской вывеской, переступив с ноги на ногу. Чувствовал он себя неуверенно. Оттягивая время, он вытащил из кармана деньги – несколько полупрозрачных многоугольных пластин. Если смотреть сквозь них на небо, оно казалось золотым. Единой криптонской валютой был сол. Он состоял из ста каратов. Название этой категории шло из древности, когда основным универсальным предметом обмена были кристаллы.  
У него было совсем немного, но для этого места финансовый статус посетителя не имел значения. Деньги здесь были скорее видимостью, иллюзией наличия подобия гражданских прав – оплата напитков и развлечений была добровольной. И хотя все клоны получали символическое жалование, к обычной криптонской зарплате это не имело никакого отношения – на эти смехотворные суммы прожить было невозможно и, по сути, в материальном плане репликантов содержали их владельцы. Разумеется, при такой финансовой политике бар не продержался бы долго, поэтому в действительности подобные заведения финансировались Домами для создания илююзии наличия у клонов права на отдых и развлечения, примитивные, как и полагалось синтетикам. Государство заботилось о том, чтобы основной трудовой ресурс мог удовлетворять свои потребности, которые, по мнению экспертов, базировались на инстинктах.  
Контраст с блистающими чистотой улицами был разителен. Помещение казалось практически пустым. Ощущение запустения только усиливалось за счет скопившегося по углам мусора и осколков посуды, изрядно припорошенных пылью. Позже Ма-Ну объяснили, что не убирают специально – для создания «живой атмосферы». Несколько столов и стойка, за которой листал голограмму книги потрепанного вида бармен, да с полтора десятка посетителей. Музыка  
струилась точно из-под пола, поднимаясь в воздух с клубами декоративного пара, тянущегося лентами к потолку. Динамики были вмонтированы в самом низу стен и были низкого качества, так что металлическая обшивка служила дополнительным усилителем, пусть и добавляла дребезжащие помехи. Сама обшивка напомнила Ма-Ну фабрику клонов или просто ангар. Репликант поморщился, почувствовав слабый запах тлеющих листьев дерева тала, использовавшихся для курения, которое строго осуждалось, как, в принципе, и пьянящие напитки. Здоровье криптонской нации играло важную роль, хоть к синтетикам в этом плане отношение было куда лояльнее. Самих курильщиков Ма-Ну не видел, а потому вскоре выбросил их из головы. Взгляд его приковал подиум, освещенный холодным светом операционного стола. В центре его, среди изогнутых металлических прутьев, двигался клон.  
Ма-Ну впервые видел синтетика женского пола, потому, забыв о приличиях, уставился на танцовщицу. С самим Ма-Ну, да и с обычной криптонской женщиной у нее было, пожалуй, мало общего – так сильно модифицировали ее геном в угоду профессии. Скелет ее был сильно деформирован: удлиненные тонкие кости обеспечивали легкость, граничившую с хрупкостью. По телу были вживлены несколько имплантов, поблескивающих светодиодами. В их платах установили антигравитационные микросистемы, уменьшающие действие тяготения; без них особь была нежизнеспособна. Волосы на висках и затылке у нее отсутствовали, как и всех клонов – только вьющаяся спутанная копна невыразительно-серого цвета спадала на стандартное, довольно изношенное лицо, покрытое следами от шрамов и мелкими возрастными дефектами. Бровей у нее не было, как и волосяного покрова в принципе. Особенно Ма-Ну привлекли глаза – вполне заурядной формы, они были украшены частоколом невероятно длинных ресниц. Их хотелось коснуться, чтобы убедиться, что они настоящие. Хотя, разумеется, они были фальшивкой, как и вся танцовщица – искусственное тело, созданное с ограниченным набором функций, как и говорил хозяин.  
Ее звали Эджис, она числилась списанной и была оформлена в один из приютов для отслуживших свое клонов. Речевые центры Эджис были недоразвиты, а легкие устроены таким образом, что не выпускали воздух под необходимым для произведения звуков давлением. Впрочем, танцовщице для общения не нужна была речь. Движения ее тела превращались в слова и целые предложения. Этим языком она владела в совершенстве - даже видевшие ее в первый раз Ма-Ну понимал почти каждое «слово» в ее танце. Измененные суставы позволяли танцовщице изгибаться немыслимым для обычного человека образом, а растянутые связки давали змеиную гибкость и плавность движений.  
Каждую фазу Эджис танцевала в баре с утра до вечера. Ма-Ну был поражен. Танцовщице не платили за ее нелегкий труд и, на первый взгляд, она не получала взамен ничего, кроме сомнительного внимания посетителей бара, зачастую не самых воспитанных, судя по комментариям, половину из которых клон просто не понимал и анализировал по тону и манере, в которой их произносили. Ма-Ну поинтересовался у бармена, кто заставляет Эджис танцевать, но тот лишь покрутил пальцем у виска.  
Взяв металлическую кружку с слегка забродившим соком золотых листьев дерева ханта, клон сел в сторонке, продолжая наблюдать за танцовщицей и обдумывать ответ бармена.  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что она, заточенная среди хромированных прутьев в мертвых лучах электрического света, запертая в этом сияющем круге, была полностью свободна.  
Она отвергла свою судьбу – разлагаться последние фазы в приюте, и делала единственное, что любила и умела. В ее жизни не было приказов и принуждения.  
Если запустить криптонский символ слова «свобода» в проектор, получится два фрагмента «свой» и «хозяин, господин».  
– Сам себе хозяин, – пробормотал Ма-Ну себе под нос.  
Эджис, вне всяких сомнений, была именно такой. Она сама решала, куда и когда ей идти. И пусть она делала лишь то, для чего ее создали – это был ее сознательный выбор. Танец был ее жизнью и ее смыслом, всем, что она любила и, по сути, всем, что она имела и могла иметь. Он был инструментом, с помощью которого она отдавала миру саму себя, свою бесконечную любовь и благодарность за то, что она просто существовала.  
Ма-Ну прикончил остатки содержимого кружки с какой-то веселой злостью, которая поднималась откуда-то изнутри, отдаваясь в затылке и висках. Цвета начали блекнуть. Он сидел, уставившись на танцовщицу, и мысли путались, пока одна из них не оказалась достаточно четкой, чтобы сподвигнуть его на действия.  
«Пора домой».  
А потом он с ужасом понял, что проваливается в темноту.  
– Я готов поставить пять тысяч солов на Са-пта, если он действительно так хорош.  
– Нет никакого риска. Этот клон всегда выходит победителем.  
– У нас договоренность с военными. Они и сами приходят сюда – тестировать новое оружие «в естественных условиях». Понимаешь, конфликт с даксамийцами придется решать не ультразвуковыми пушками и ослепляющими гранатами. Это вопрос времени. Армия должна быть готова. Ну, не вся, конечно. Но есть специальные отряды… Это совершенно секретно!  
Разумеется, уничтоженная память Ма-Ну не могла вернуться. Вместо этого создавались своего рода ложные воспоминания – искаженный опыт клона c момента последнего выхода из анабиоза заполнял пустоты в мозге, используя то, что было в наличии. Такое, к большому сожалению разработчиков, изредка случалось у развитых моделей. И к еще большему сожалению, это практически никогда не удавалось обнаружить. Лжепамять усложнялась, обогащаясь деталями – к голосам добавились образы. Ма-Ну понял, что в конце концов желающих ставить на него не нашлось, и он полностью перешел в руки военных.  
Лица участников событий состояли из портретов с рекламных экранов, персонажей вечерних телестен или просто цветовых пятен – там, где воображению недоставало информации.  
– Наши ученые, как всегда, что-то сделали и сами не могут понять, что. Оружие ближнего боя. Прототип. Назвали «атма». Телескопический клинок.  
Клон почувствовал приятную тяжесть в руке. При сжатии металлический шест раскрылся лепестками, трансформируясь в массивную сложную конструкцию, неудобную и несбалансированную. Репликант склонил голову на бок. Незаметные окружающим, по лезвиям скользнули красные световые нити, воздействуя на молекулярную структуру оружия, изменяя ее.  
Не дожидаясь приказа, он встал в стойку, делая несколько широких взмахов. Атма со зловещим вибрирующим звуком рассекла воздух. Это хорошее оружие, но лишь для того, кто был способен воздействовать на материю, распространяя на нее свою ауру. Ма-Ну мог это делать. Могли это и некоторые клоны, которые умело скрывали свои способности, не желая лишних проблем. Ведь все, что не было запрограммированным создателями, подлежало уничтожению.  
– Давай, Са-пта. Покажи, как лучше всего использовать бластер на этом идиоте!  
Движение получилось естественным – точно он проделывал это десятки, сотни раз. Просто выставил вперед руку и плавно нажал на кнопку, утопив ее в консоли. Вспышка света снесла стоящему рядом клону голову, точно ее и не было там никогда. Тело простояло еще несколько секунд, прежде, чем рухнуть на пол в конвульсиях. Крови не было – только запах жареного мяса и разреженного воздуха от направленного потока ионов. Стоящие рядом клоны никак не отреагировали на гибель товарища. Ма-Ну чувствовал лишь легкое удовлетворение оттого, что выполнил приказ – и тепло от бластера в руке.  
– Рао, что здесь происхо…  
Ма-Ну еще никогда не было так плохо, как тогда, когда он пришел в себя в атриуме бара – на старой скамейке под светом двух лун и с разкалывающейся головой. Эджис похлопала его по спине, когда он сплюнул на пол вязкую слюну со вкусом прокисших листьев. Клон поднял на нее мутный взгляд – программы контроля подавляли ложные воспоминания, уничтожая их или кусками перебрасывая в блоки памяти. Узкая кисть танцовщицы пришла в движение, переходящее в волнообразный изгиб плеча. «Ты в порядке?». Ма-Ну слабо кивнул, и она улыбнулась маленьким ртом в ответ. Он знал только одно – завтра он придет сюда снова.

 

С того дня прошел почти цикл. Приближался Дазана - день венца, предшествующий совершеннолетию, наступающему на пятнадцатом цикле жизни, в который юный Ван-Дор должен был получить свой собственный обруч. Эти обручи носили в знак своеобразной культурной дани прошлому, прошедшей сквозь века. В доисторическую эпоху, когда климат, флора и фауна Криптона не были укрощены и племена находились в постоянной опасности, казалось немыслимым покинуть укрытие без защитного панциря или хотя бы шлема, но по мере развития технологического прогресса и освоения земель необходимость в шлемах отпала.  
Это радостное событие – разумеется, для членов Дома, а не для самого Ма-ну, предшествовало дальнейшему Распределению. Дазана не был совершеннолетием, но являлся важным жизненным переходом, символизировавшим переход от детства к юношеству.  
Ма-Ну был в Доме на особом положении. Ему было позволено присутствовать, и он даже не должен был прислуживать или разносить напитки. Ему дали чистую новую одежду и велели стоять в стороне, сохраняя молчание. Церемония показалась ему удивительно красивой – насколько он был способен разбираться в таких вещах. Жрец Рао одним коротким, но четким ударом металлического жезла заставил звенеть один из крупных кристаллов, установленных в огромном зале, в котором в этот торжественный день собрались несколько сотен тысяч криптонцев в белых одеждах. Постепенно вибрация перешла и на другие, заполняя вереницу колоссальных залов ритмичным хрустальным пением.  
Усложненная структура общества и высокий уровень развития личности предполагали уход от первобытного коллективизма и подавление стадного инстинкта. Для отдельно взятой особи это означало одиночество и снижение собственной значимости. Возрастала она пропорционально увеличению коллективной биомассы, поэтому общество подлинных индивидуалистов стремилось к взаимодействию, нуждаясь в своеобразных инъекциях – отсюда любовь криптонцев к собраниям, государственным и религиозным праздникам, а также групповым медитациям. Подтверждения этой концепции считывались в мелочах криптонского быта и культуры. Даже название акта физиологической близости отражало идею бегства от одиночества – Единение являлось способом наиболее глубокого личностного слияния для половозрелых криптонцев.  
Ма-Ну смотрел на колышущееся белое море, чувствуя исходящую от него силу и гармонию. Он попытался различить в толпе хозяина, но не преуспел – криптонцы точно сливались в одно огромное живое существо. И внезапно оно показалось ему чудовищем – огромным жадным уродцем, растущим вместе со своими потребностями, примитивным и высокомерным одновременно, раздувающимся от собственного величия. Его хозяин становился частью этой исполинской твари – она готовилась его поглотить, заклеймив ошейником разум. Вот что в действительности символизировал дазана – не защиту, но оковы сознания. Шоры, не дающие видеть мир, но заставляющие бесконечно смотреть внутрь себя самих, игнорируя жизнь.  
Подчиняясь вибрации кристаллов, чувствуя, как сердечный ритм и толчки крови в жилах подстраиваются под совершенную музыку, Ма-Ну понял, что он – живой. От внутреннего восторга он задержал дыхание, боясь упустить хоть одну кшану удивительных ощущений. И тогда фрагменты в его голове сложились в одно целое. Его инстинкты не подавлялись чипами. Он мог испытывать голод, жажду или страх распада, но был способен контролировать их самостоятельно. Самоконтроль являлся волей. Его собственной волей подавлять рефлексы. Собственной волей сопротивляться приказам. Он обладал разумом и волей… В чем же было отличие репликанта от человека?  
Он перешел Рубикон.  
С первого взгляда Ма-Ну понял, что с баром что-то не так. Лишь мгновение позже он осознал, в чем дело – не было больше стерильного света над подиумом. Танцовщица Эджис не пришла.  
Когда она не пришла и на следующую фазу, клон понял, что ее распад завершился. Она и так протянула слишком долго для клона ее конструкции – как правило, они были более недолговечными. Ему стало жаль, что он наверняка забудет неповторимое движение хрупкой кисти, переходящее в вопросительный разворот плеча в сочетании с взмахом длинных ресниц – «что новенького, приятель?». Чувственные переживания удержать в памяти было сложнее всего.  
И все же утрата Эджис взволновала его достаточно сильно, чтобы он продолжил думать о ней, вернувшись домой.  
В коридоре он едва не столкнулся с госпожой Ксан-Дор. Смиренно потупившись, он попытался обойти ее, но женщина преградила ему путь.  
– Кан-Дор отправился с дипломатической миссией на Уррику на целых четыре фазы.  
Ма-Ну уткнулся взглядом в чуть неестественно удлиненные глаза, такие светлые, что они казались почти прозрачными. Он не понимал, зачем она говорит об этом ему. Тонкие черты лица криптонки были исполнены спокойствия, в котором, однако, читалась легкая рябь тревоги. Это делало ее похожей на воду. Тонкие губы приоткрылись, но репликант не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему – госпожа не обратилась к нему по имени.  
– Следуй за мной, клон.  
Очутившись в спальне госпожи Даны Ксан-Дор, Ма-Ну почувствовал себя неуютно. Из-за голубоватого полумрака казалось, что сферообразная комната на самом деле - кристаллический шар, погруженный на дно океана Горв.  
– Ты ведь стерилен, верно? Никаких дурных последствий от этого не будет?  
Репродуктивный возраст Даны еще не миновал, и в последнее время ее стали беспокоить навязчивые идеи мужа о естественном пути продолжения рода путем зачатия в процессе Единения. Дана имела весьма смутные представления о беременности и родах и предпочла просто избегать близости с супругом, используя порой весьма хитроумные методы и головоломные планы. В последнее время это приобрело характер игры – Дана изобретала все новые способы уклонения, а Кан-Дор – способы сломить ее сопротивление.  
– Последствий чего? – невпопад спросил клон, безуспешно пытаясь найти стыки в плитах, из которых состояли потолок и стены. Вид нагой криптонки не особо интересовал его, да и что-то заставляло отводить взгляд от ее синтетической красоты. Возможно, программные фиксаторы в сознании. Его мучил вопрос о том, кто из них двоих был более естественным – он, репликант, или Дана, чьи увядающие клетки непрестанно меняли и обновляли. И если Ма-Ну был просто копией, затертой и безликой, то Дана представилась ему тысячеликим монстром, состоящим из сотен других живых – знакомых и незнакомых ему официанток и танцовщиц, с которыми он знакомился в баре или иных предназначенных для клонов местах. Все они скопом привлекли Ма-ну к себе, укладывая в холодную и мягкую, как кисель, постель. Среди них репликант с удивлением обнаружил Эджис, чьи длинные ресницы скрывали дремлющие на дне радужки льдинки. Дана же к тому времени наслушалась историй от подружек и примерно представляла, что делать, чтобы активировать спящие инстинкты Ма-Ну.  
Это не было похоже не Единение, процесс длительный и неспешный, напоминавший одновременно молитву и медитацию и занимавший, зачастую, не один оборот. В том, что делал с супругой Правителя клон, было что-то первобытное и необузданное, что-то, что всколыхнуло ее чрево страстью и заставило извиваться от слишком быстрых, слишком сильных ощущений, сбивающих мысли. Происходящее напоминало хаос, но в действительности было гармонией, подлинной гармонией шторма или грозы.  
Когда все кончилось, она велела Ма-Ну обнять ее. Разум ее был чист и свободен от сожалений или обид. Дорогая Ат-Ма Рут тысячу раз была права, дав ей этот странный совет, здорово отдающий ересью. Клон обнимал ее неумело, и Дана решила, что едва ли репликант способен постигнуть ценности физического контакта, потому что тот являлся не слишком разумным существом и, естественно, не способен был к подлинному Единению. А он думал о том, что мог бы сжать ее в объятьях еще хоть чуточку сильнее, чтобы раздавить ребра и позволить задохнуться - и осознавал, что не сумел бы. Эджис от подобного сломалась бы наверняка. Образ танцовщицы начал меркнуть, оттесненный несформировавшимся желанием причинить боль, просто чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Мысли эти усыпляли настолько, что он неожиданно понял, что не может двинуть рукой.  
Все клоны были запрограммированы не только на подчинение, но и на полную невозможность принести вред создателям. Клон почти уснул, погрузившись в подобие транса, созерцая ее узкий прямой нос и ниспадающие волнами волосы – они были стянуты в пряди, длина которых почти достигала пола. Блестящие и гибкие, они казались живыми, похожие на черных змей, обитающих в Алом океане. Госпожа Дана грубо растолкала его, велев убираться.  
В следующий раз он увидел ее несколько десятков фаз спустя, когда хозяин поручил ему найти и принести дроида, в котором вышли из строя навигаторы. Госпожа Дана организовала вечер для себя и подруг из Высоких Домов – таких же привыкших к роскоши и безделью криптонок, как и она сама. Ма-Ну вошел в комнату, надеясь, что не привлечет лишнего внимания. Ему не хотелось смотреть на Дану после случившегося, но он непроизвольно впился взглядом в ее холодные черты.  
– Вы слышали, преступник замаскировался под клона и скрывался среди этих идиотов. А военным и в головы не пришло! – Ксан-Дор смерила вошедшего равнодушным взглядом. Ее подруги оживились при виде репликанта куда больше.  
– И кто тут еще идиоты после этого? – невысокая криптонка с эмблемой Дома Ур слизнула с тыльной стороны ладони тягучую каплю – она ела фрукты. В воздухе стоял тяжелый запах пряностей и ароматических композиций.  
Криптонцу было легко замаскироваться под клона. Достаточно было выбрить виски и затылок, да нанести на кожу произвольный номер, сменив униформу Гильдии на рабочую – и он волен бродить, где взбредет в голову. Никто не обратит внимания – все будут думать, что репликант потерялся или выполняет поручение хозяев.  
– И куда только смотрит Правление?  
Женщины вели неторопливую беседу ни о чем. Слова их струились и растягивались, точно макаранда – лакомство, добываемое в норах колоний диких аранов, огромных насекомых, живущих в Алых джунглях, которое те производят для выкармливания своих личинок. Макаранда представляла собой полупрозрачный сироп насыщенного синего цвета и являлась, по сути, ферментированным нектаром ядовитых цветов. Сложный химический состав вещества, производимого железами аранов, делал его не только безвредным, но и крайне полезным для здоровья. Ма-Ну знал, что это еще и очень вкусно – Ван-Дор не был жадным и не брезговал угощать клона едой со своего стола.  
Сравнение показалось синтетику красивым. Он так и представил, как по полным губам женщин стекает синяя субстанция, заливая их красочные одеяния, точно кровь, такая же холодная и запретная, как и они сами. Клон никогда не видел крови криптонцев и не задумывался о ее цвете, так что ассоциация вышла непроизвольной. Однако практически сразу он устыдился своих мыслей – или сработали ограничители в мозгу.  
Ма-Ну поднял с пола маленького дроида, проигнорировав возмущенный писк машины, и направился к выходу. Чужие взгляды ощупывали его, и клон уставился в пол. Его собственная кровь была красной. Это он знал наверняка.  
Тот день был особенно ярким.  
Все началось с того, что он заблудился после того, как Ван-Дор отправил его на поиски какой-то ерунды в город. Карта, которую мальчишка дал клону, оказалась неправильной и, скорее всего в этом и заключался хитрый план, поскольку юный криптонец дал четкий приказ – использовать для ориентировки только ее. Ма-Ну только и мог, что в беспомощной ярости скрипеть зубами, понимая, что его занесло в какие-то дебри. К тому же, он шел пешком.  
«Я слышал, прогулки идут клонам на пользу. Я забочусь о твоем состоянии, только и всего», – невинно произнес Ван-Дор, отводя в сторону насмешливый взгляд.  
Криптонополис был столицей целого материка, и пусть самым большим городом оставался Арго, он уступал столице в развитии инфраструктуры. В лучах Рао улицы окутывало розоватое свечение, стиравшее мягкий блеск кристаллов, делая его матовым. Их слабое звучание становилось отчетливее с легкими порывами ветра, волочившими по небу мелкие кучевые облака. К нему присоединялся звон металлических листьев и перестук травинок. Большая масса планеты обуславливалась высоким содержанием тяжелых металлов, которые были неотъемлемыми элементами живой природы. Существовали целые виды, основой существования которых служил металл: золотые жуки Уррики, например, или стальные птицы, чьи острые перья в древности использовались, как оружие. Людей на улицах почти не было – дети в это время занимались обучением, а взрослые – работали. Несколько усиленных крытых сплаев с эмблемами службы безопасности промчались мимо, заставив клона отшатнуться.  
Навигатор после долгих блужданий по безупречно-чистым улицам вывел его к ангару для производственных роботов, находившегося на реконструкции. Тяжело вздохнув, клон толкнул плечом дверь – она оказалась закрытой. Пришлось изрядно побродить вокруг этого старого длинного здания, ведь отметка на карте показывала, что нужно непременно зайти внутрь. Нарушить приказ клон не хотел. В конце концов, ему удалось отогнуть одну из проржавевших панелей обшивки с сильно расшатанными креплениями. Возможно, кто-то забирался сюда и раньше. Ма-Ну проник в темное помещение – просторный зал, пронизанный мертвыми кабелями и безжизненно висящими вдоль стен манипуляторами. Кое-где валялись брошенные дроиды. Клон успел сделать всего несколько шагов и, споткнувшись о протянутый над полом металлический трос, растянулся, подняв в воздух пыль. В эту же секунду включилась тревога, и репликант мысленно взвыл. Он снова подвел хозияна. Сквозь щели в стенах пробивался ослепительно– белый свет, придавая ангару вид клетки, между прутьев которой скользили лучи Рао.  
– Тебе не уйти от наказания, еретик, – голос был усилен динамиками и, казалось, заполнил каждый кубометр воздуха.  
– Я ничего не сделал, – Ма-Ну закрыл голову руками. На него упала тень.  
– Ты как сюда попал? – голос принадлежал высокому клону в грязной рабочей одежде. Он не подал Ма-Ну руки и посмотрел на него со смесью удивления и презрения. Через плечо его был переброшен широкий ремень.  
– Тебе какое дело? Залез, – синтетики никогда не церемонились с другими синтетиками.  
– Не повезло тебе, они… – голос странного клона перекрыл холодный звон динамиков. В нем читалось торжество.  
– Здание закрыто силовым полем. Ты не сможешь покинуть его. Минуты твои сочтены, – доносящийся извне голос был так страшен, что если бы Ма-Ну стоял, его ноги наверняка бы подкосились.  
– Что им от тебя нужно?  
С ним что-то было не так, но Ма-Ну не мог понять, что именно. Он никак не мог прочитать клейма на лбу и скулах, что затрудняло идентификацию модели. Маркер на затылке вообще отсутствовал.  
– Их боги уже мертвы, а свет Рао – Его агония. Настали последние дни Криптона. Погрязнув во лжи, пороках и злобе, он растерзает сам себя, точно животное, рвущее в клочья собственную плоть.  
Это был не клон.  
Ма-Ну вообще не представлял, каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы перепутать одного из Создателей с репликантом. Тем не менее, только что он это сделал. Только потому, что тот обрил голову и сменил одежду. Для клона подобное стало бы поводом к моментальной утилизации, но для криптонца?  
– Судный день грядет! – крикнул он, снимая с ремня металлический шест. Память Ма-Ну услужливо вытолкнула наружу подходящее слово – «атма». Звон раздвигающихся клинков разворошил внутри его головы смутную тревогу, точно потревожил гнездо ртутных ос.  
По тяжелым воротам прошла рябь, когда они начали поддаваться усилиям военных. Света от внешнего энергетического купола, отрезавшего ангар от города, с каждой кшана становилось все больше.  
– Ублюдки из Конгрегации доктрины Рао уже здесь, а значит, мое время подошло к концу. Но это не имеет значения, ведь цель достигнута, а …  
– В чем разница, если вы позволяете нам чувствовать? Нам... Выбирать? – Ма-Ну перебил криптонца, несмотря на то, что не был уверен в формулировке ответа. Он был потрясен своей дерзостью, но он чувствовал, что происходит что-то необычное. И что ответ по-настоящему важен.  
Криптонец взвесил клинок в руке, приставив острие к горлу синтетика:  
– Не думаю, что мои слова что-нибудь изменят в твоей глупой голове, но…  
Когда группа захвата ворвалась в ангар, Ма-Ну снесло в сторону выстрелом из энергетического бластера, впечатав в обшитую металлом стену. Удар был такой силы, что в какой-то момент ему показалось, что череп раскололся, а шейные позвонки лопнули, словно не выдержавшая натяжения нить ожерелья. Он отчетливо услышал хруст где-то в затылочной области, а потом мозг его обожгло ослепляющей волной боли. Последнее, что он увидел – лже-клона, хватающего ртом воздух, как рыба, задыхающегося – или изрыгающего проклятья, окруженного военными, которые потащили его к выходу, и фигуры в длинных мантиях с капюшонами, из-под которых сочилось алое сияние – адепты культа из Конгрегации доктрины Рао. Отчего-то при виде этих вытянутых неестественных силуэтов по спине клона прошел склизкий холодок.  
– ... ты в порядке?  
Перед глазами Ма-Ну блеснула эмблема – знак Дома Эл, «звезда». Клон знал, что это схематическое изображение траектории Рао в четырехмерном пространстве – символ непрекращающегося движения и силы. Имели значения и цвета – красный и синий – как разница колебаний температур. Большинство символов логографического письма – андики, являлись двухмерными изображениями многомерных объектов, схем или формул. Для более глубокого чтения при использовании применялись голографические проекторы или просто очки, в бытовой же письменности вполне обходились и без них.  
Дом Элов был одним из старейших, и сведения, сохранившиеся в Архивах, свидетельствовали о том, что корни его ведут сквозь средневековье к началу эпохи Розз. Сейчас он имел авторитет и влияния среди других Домов, но все же славился исследованиями и открытиями, которые не раз вносили существенные изменения в жизнь Криптона. Дом был основан Эроком, который взял имя Эл после рождения первого сына, и был древним правителем Уррики, одного из двух крупнейших континентов. Он стал первым криптонцем, взявшим второе имя. Последовавшая вскоре война между племенами завершилась гневом богов, после чего сотни циклов континент был населен лишь шестилапыми ящерами и ядовитыми чешуйчатокрылыми тварями с многогранными глазами. Его плодородные земли, насыщенные вулканическим пеплом вновь открыли неутомимые исследователи – братья Вал-Эл и Тро-Эл, что пересекли океан Дандаху, покинув Лурван, на котором в то время располагались крупнейшие города, включая столицу Криптонополис. Вклад братьев в науку, разумеется, был бесценен, но все же столь дальние путешествия всегда считались чудачеством. Ведь в действительности не было необходимости покидать Лурван – ресурсы его и близлежащих островов были едва ли исчерпаемы, а местные флора и фауна, казалось, содержали в себе неразрешимые загадки. В поющей вышине Кристаллических гор или на дне удивительного Радужного каньона, среди легендарных Огнепадов или в Алых джунглях любой ученый мог посвятить жизнь изысканиям и не прослыть при этом человеком со странностями.  
На данный момент дом Элов пребывал в упадке, поэтому Ма-Ну не удивился, что принадлежавший им клон шатался без дела.  
– Ты можешь говорить? – повторила собственность дома Эл, – Или все, на свалку?  
Затылок нещадно чесался, и Ма-Ну протянул руку, испачкав пальцы в чем-то красном.  
– Мне нужно домой, – он попытался встать, но тело не слушалось его, – Хозяин будет искать меня.  
– Хозяин? – синтетик посмотрел на эмблему. – Так ты клон наследника Правящего Дома? Повезло тебе! Мое имя – Ша, – с этими словами он поднял Ма-Ну с пола, поддержал его и продолжил болтать, – Это сокращение от Ша-Та*, но хозяин называет меня просто Ша.  
Ма-Ну нетвердо кивнул и назвал свое имя. Он не мог сосредоточиться. В голове его настойчиво пульсировал ответ преступника и его широко распахнутые воспаленные глаза, на дне которых мерцали алые огоньки.  
«Различий нет».  
– Это военные, да? Они поймали настоящего преступника! А с ними были религиозники. Видел, да?  
Он постоянно переспрашивал, но от этого становилось проще. Правда, от кивков Ма-Ну быстро начало мутить.  
– Мне нужно домой, – повторил он.  
– Ты плохо выглядишь. Если мы пойдем пешком, на тебя будут слишком много смотреть, – затараторил Ша. Волосы на его макушке были выкрашены в красный и синий цвета – не иначе, позабавились дети. – Но тебе повезло! У меня сегодня отпуск и есть свой собственный сплай. Хозяин отдал его мне, потому что он совсем древний, но он мой собственный! Хозяин любит все самое новое. Я тоже новый. Из последней серии. Объем моей памяти увеличен почти в три раза. Здорово, да? И радужка у меня желтая. Это очень современно, не находишь? Маленькое изменение в генах, а такой эффект.  
Он вытащил Ма-Ну на улицу. Там действительно стояла старенькая антигравитационная платформа, изрядно побитая временем и неумелым управлением. Ма-Ну с ужасом представил, какой будет поездка на этом техническом ветеране. Его дурное предчувствие усилилось, когда Ша напялил защитные очки, которые явно не были нужны для спокойного полета над городскими улицами. Когда они сорвались в воздух, клону Дома Кан-Дор почудилось, что состоящее из квадратов покрытие – это саркофаг из вереницы могильных плит, скрывающий от чужих глаз облик разлагающейся планеты, или бронированный панцирь гигантского слизня, под скорлупой которого пульсирует уязвимая дряблая плоть.  
Под вечер Ша доставил его ко двору Дома практически без сознания.  
– Кажется, это ваше, о, наследник Правящего Дома, – клон Элов лучезарно улыбнулся, прислонив Ма-Ну к перилам у того входа, где располагался искусственный сад. На Криптоне растения привлекали своих опылителей не запахом, а звуком, потому большинство представителей флоры могли быть довольно шумными, особенно в сезон Цветения. По этой причине для городской черты имелся особый реестр разрешенных по громкости растений. Сейчас, правда, обычно приятный и почти неразличимый звон медных колокольчиков бил Ма-Ну по ушам не хуже молота.  
– Он что, умер? – холодно спросил Ван-Дор. – Почему ты не выбросил его?  
Ма-Ну пожелал умереть, лишь бы не разочаровывать хозяина, но у Рао были явно другие планы.  
– Нет, создатель, – Ша потянул Ма-Ну за волосы, точно животное за шкирку, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Боль привела его в чувство. Он попытался извиниться, но язык не слушался его.  
– Он может от этого умереть?  
– Нет, создатель. Вероятность этого стремится к нулю, – клон продолжал широко улыбаться.  
Мальчишка задумался. Родителей не было дома, так что он не особо рисковал. В последние дни ему было скучно достаточно для того, чтобы нарушить правила.  
– Заноси.  
В том углу одной из комнат хозяина, что считался территорией Ма-Ну, клон пришел в себя окончательно.  
– Я… Не хотел, – с трудом произнес он. Ему показалось, что блоки памяти его повреждены: фрагменты воспоминаний, информации и чужих разговоров вспышками загорались в невыносимо болящей голове.  
– Нужно вызвать врача, глупый клон. Этот… Ша рассказал мне.  
– Я… Я не хочу.  
– Какое дело мне до того, что ты хочешь, а чего – нет? – возмутился мальчишка, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев затылка Ма-Ну и обмакнув их в красное. – Знаешь, я никогда не трогал кровь клона, – неожиданно произнес он.  
«Это неправда. На руках каждого криптонца – кровь сотен синтетиков», – подумал Ма-Ну. Даже если бы он мог сказать что-то подобное хозяину, то не стал бы. Почему – репликант не мог понять. Наверное, все дело в ограничителях.  
– У тебя она, наверное, оранжевая или желтая, хозяин? – ляпнул Ма-Ну. Он хотел закрыть глаза, но не мог – все начинало бешено вращаться, делая только хуже.  
– Ты что, совсем идиот? Такая же, красная, – Ван-Дор рассмеялся.  
– Вот как?  
– Конечно. Какой ты глупый, Ма-Ну! Вас выращивают, как кровь для переливаний или запасные внутренние органы. Никакой разницы.  
Ма-Ну это не приходило в голову.  
– Если ты не хочешь к врачу… Я сам буду тебя лечить! Но за это приказываю обязательно рассказать мне во всех подробностях, что с тобой случилось, а то этот Ша оказался еще тупее, чем ты. Я подожду, пока это не перейдет в архивный блок твоей памяти, ладно? Ты согласен, Ма-Ну?  
Клон молча кивнул. Скорее всего, мальчишка согласился выполнить его просьбу, понукаемый чувством вины – ведь это он дал клону неправильную карту.  
– Я принесу все необходимое. И мы никому не расскажем, особенно папе и маме, – мальчишка подмигнул репликанту, отправившись за контейнером для оказания первой помощи.  
Все это было неправильным и из-за того, что Ма-Ну сам отчасти нарушил установки, заговорив с нарушителем и вляпавшись в неприятности. Да и если взрослые узнают о шутке с картой, хозяина могут даже наказать. Клон бы этого не хотел.  
Тем временем Ван-Дор возил влажной от антисептика тканью по шее и затылку клона. Было больно, но терпимо и, скорее, ужасно непривычно от ощущения, что хозяин делает что-то для него. Клон вздохнул с облегчением, когда тот закончил, но оказалось, что это только начало.  
– Сегодня будешь спать в моей постели. Я заклеил тебе затылок, так что, надеюсь, ты не испачкаешь мне подушку, – бодро заявил Ван-Дор, сунув грязные перевязочные материалы и пустые флаконы в отсек для отходов.  
– Но хозяин, кровать – для тебя, – клон мысленно взвыл от нахлынувших противоречивых чувств: непередаваемой благодарности и нежелания нарушать правила. Он не представлял, как встанет, чтобы дойти до своего места в соседней комнате.  
– Не выдумывай. Это приказ. И не бойся, никто не узнает. Тебя не накажут, – Ван-Дор потянул репликанта за плечи, насильно укладывая в постель.  
Кровать хозяина оказалась очень удобной и мягкой, совсем не такой, как у Ма-Ну, и пахла чем-то приятным, вроде цветов в центральном парке. Ван-Дор неумело стянул с него не слишком чистую верхнюю одежду и отправил на утилизацию и ее – на ней были следы крови. Очень скоро мальчишка залез к клону под одеяло, приказав подвинуться. Выслушав историю о приключениях Ма-Ну, он обнял его, как игрушечного омегаптерикса, с которым иногда спал (репликант сразу же узнал захват) и спросил:  
– Преступник выдал себя за клона, ну и дела. А вот ты бы ни за что не смог выдать себя за настоящего человека, Ма-Ну. Ты же глупый.  
Репликант хотел ответить «не очень-то и хотелось», но стоило ему открыть рот, как до ушей его донеслось ровное дыхание – его хозяин спал. Он немного понаблюдал за ним, отмечая детали, а потом и сам провалился в забытье.  
Утром Ма-Ну лежал в постели, рассеянно глядя в окно. Хозяина не было рядом. Горизонт скалился частоколом Хрустальных гор – с высоты пятого яруса Дома открывался великолепный вид. Сверкающие острые пики точно впивались в небо, угрожая порвать его в клочья. Клон попытался представить, как там без перерывов на сон и отдых трудятся десятки и сотни клонов, добывая кристаллы, ценнейший ресурс Криптона. Не считая того, что они чрезвычайно ценились за пределами планеты, кристаллы были неотъемлемой частью жизни здесь. Многие из Высоких Домов были полностью выращены из кристаллов. Они были повсюду – в реакторах, обеспечивающих дома и заводы энергией, в лабораториях и осветительных приборах.  
Правильно ограненный камень сам по себе являлся источником практически неисчерпаемой энергии. Помимо этого в лабораториях много циклов назад был разработан особый химический состав, который, взаимодействуя с молекулярной решеткой, вызывал ее стремительный рост за счет притягивания молекул из воздуха. Кристаллы, и кристаллическая жизнь в целом служили ярчайшим примером наличия жизни в материи – они росли, поглощали и вырабатывали энергию и даже, как показали последние исследования, каким-то образом взаимодействовали между собой несколькими типами вибраций, которые за красоту были названы «пением». Был период, когда ученые дома Эл выдвинули теорию, что пение кристаллов – это способ общения, но вопрос об этом оставался открытым. Многие свойства этого необычного минерала до сих пор были неизучены, что не мешало использовать камни в качестве источников энергии, света и даже в строительстве домов. Десятки, а то и сотни поколений криптонские кристаллы являлись частью всех аспектов жизни – культуре, религии, были и политике. Добыча их была делом трудным и рискованным. Горы хранили в себе множество опасностей, а необыкновенная прочность минералов еще больше усложняла их добычу. Это лишь увеличивало их ценность. В криптонской культуре кристаллы были еще и символом стабильности, надежности и даже бессмертия, поскольку в действительности скорее являлись полезным ископаемым, а именно останками древней кристаллической формы жизни. Так умершие еще в доисторические времена создания продолжали свое странное существование. Многим их пение нравилось именно за звенящий в нем посыл – «Смерти нет. Жизнь – вечность».  
– Ты уже проснулся, Ма-Ну? – Ван-Дор стоял на пороге своей спальни.  
Ма-Ну замешкался с ответом. А потом понял, что произошло, и ужаснулся – он не ощутил потребности ответить сразу. Той мучительной необходимости, что вынуждает подчиняться, неукоснительно выполняя приказы, вызванной воздействием чипа контроля на мозг. Несколько трибо были вечностью, пока синтетик анализировал свои ощущения. Без настойчивых подсказок чипа он неожиданно почувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и растерялся, не зная, как поступить, привыкший к тому, что имплант в голове направляет его.  
– Я… Это… Да, – неуверенно пробормотал он, паникуя все больше.  
– Тебе все еще нехорошо, Ма-Ну. Ты еще тупее, чем обычно, – Ван-Дор усмехнулся, глядя, с каким ужасом смотрит на него репликант.  
Наверное, на это нужно было что-то ответить. Но что? В голове было пусто. Никакого движения, кроме паники. Что случилось с чипом контроля? Как криптонцы живут без него?  
– Д-да, – Ма-Ну на всякий случай кивнул. Кивок получился неуверенным. В этом, видимо, и заключалась разница. Он, клон, понятия не имеет, что делать без подсказок программы, в то время, как криптонцы с рождения привыкли сами все решать. Вот в чем разница! Синтетик ощутил, что его накрывает волна благоговения перед хозяином. Он так юн, но так легко отдает приказы, выдумывая их самостоятельно. Подумать только, Ван-Дор сам может решить, куда пойти и что сделать.  
– Я принес тебе поесть, Ма-Ну. Тебе нужно поесть.  
– Да. Хозяин.  
Все мысли о свободе, отсутствии различий и угнетениях испарились без следа. Клон впился пальцами в одеяло. Все его идеи были абсолютно бессмысленны. Он мог сам принимать решения, но… зачем? Сейчас у него было только одно желания – чтобы проклятый чип заработал и избавил его от необходимости придумывать что-то самому. А заодно – нести за это ответственность, если он сделает что-то не так. Тот еретик был полным психопатом, когда сказал, что клоны ничем не отличаются от криптонцев.  
– Ма-Ну, что с тобой? – голос мальчишки стал обеспокоенным. – Ты очень плохо выглядишь. Может все-таки вызвать врача, чтобы он починил тебя немного?  
– Н-нет, хозяин.  
Поток спутанных мыслей внезапно прервался осознанием.  
– Ты принес мне поесть? Мне?  
– Да, тупица, – Ван-Дор сел на край кровати. Рядом с ним завис в воздухе поднос с миниатюрной антигравитационной установкой. – Ты болеешь, и вряд ли сам дойдешь до кухни, не свалившись снова. Вот почему.  
Клон с ужасом смотрел на протянутый ему пирожок, не решаясь его взять.  
– Это приказ, Ма-Ну.  
От этого стало только хуже – клона вновь затопила пустота. Он не чувствовал необходимости выполнять поручение, и пусть на второй раз это ощущалось не так мучительно, чувства этого хотелось избежать. Тут он понял, что каждое мгновение его колебаний – это лишний повод для подозрений со стороны Ван-Дора. Что делают с репликантом, чип которого (если дело действительно в чипе) выходит из строя, Ма-Ну не знал. И проверять ему очень не хотелось.  
Он схватил пирожок, впившись в него зубами.  
– Да, хозяин. Благодарю, хозяин!  
– Так-то лучше. Давай лучше расскажу, что я сегодня узнал от отца. Жуткая и захватывающая история. И, кстати, связана с тем преступником, с которым ты познакомился!  
Не существовало официальных данных о точной дате появления секты Судного Дня, но было известно, что возраст этой организации превышает несколько тысяч циклов Рао и ведет свою нечестивую историю из тех времен, когда криптонцы еще не строили городов, а письменность имела вид наскальных изображений. Предания гласили о пришествии Судного Дня и о его вестнике – мифической Твари, чьи описания дошли весьма в искаженном виде. Она была неуязвимой и обладала бесконечной силой, которую черпала из кристаллов. Из кристаллов состоял ее скелет, прораставший в виде панциря и шипов сквозь плоть. Соединившись с кристаллами и став, таким образом, представителем союза органической и пост-органической форм жизни, бессмертная тварь символизировала единение жизни и смерти в нескончаемой агонии бытия. Основные догматы секты звучали немыслимо для любого криптонца, разделявшего веру в единый пантеон и гармонию Вселенной: жизнь – это смерть. Убивай во имя торжества жизни. Отдай свое существование во власть мук – и близость гибели возвысит тебя. Убивай – и в Судный День ты обретешь силу.  
Наказание за отступничество было суровым – тюрьма или изгнание, но то, что секта существовала тысячелетиями, несмотря на борьбу с ней, лишь подтверждало силу питающих ее идей. Или их необходимость. Даже зная цену платы за ересь, всегда находились криптонцы, с готовностью ступающие на обратную сторону гармонии.  
Адепты неистово стремились приблизиться к пониманию сути собственных туманных пророчеств. Многие из них, самые яростные фанатики, предпочитали воспринимать древние тексты буквально, принимаясь модифицировать собственные тела с помощью кристаллов, чтобы приблизиться к Твари. Вживление кристаллов было процессом мучительным и опасным, и, по слухам, нередко приводило к совершенно непредсказуемым, но впечатляющим результатам. Сложно было рассчитать, как камни, являвшиеся источниками универсальной энергии планеты, чьи свойства не были изучены до конца воздействовали на разум и плоть в таком глубоком контакте. Задокументированными оказались лишь самые вопиющие случаи и самые кошмарные трансформации. Выгода же от слияния плоти с кристаллами для непосвященных оставалась загадкой. Впрочем, это, разумеется, могло быть работой Правящих Домов – исключительно для безопасности простых людей и защиты их от тлетворного влияния секты.  
По легенде, впрочем, одному из лидеров периода расцвета организации удалось пройти этот путь до конца и, в конце концов, он буквально вплавил себя в один из пиков Хрустальных гор, слившись с ними, получив вечную жизнь.  
– … до самого Судного Дня. Говорят, в фазы, когда кристаллы поют особенно громко, а Рао – за горизонтом, в их звучании можно различить отчаянные вопли, – Ван-Дор прищурился и понизил голос, завершая свой рассказ.  
Теперь Ма-Ну по-новому смотрел на горящие от преломляющегося света скалы. Они выглядели еще более зловещими, чем прежде. Где-то среди них, вполне вероятно, металось в агонии существо, добровольно обрекшее себя на муки, выбрав путь зла и причинения боли. У свободных криптонцев было все для достижения гармонии и совершенства, к которым они, на первый взгляд, стремились. Но в действительности (синтетик понимал это все лучше и лучше) многие из них отбрасывали свои собственные принципы для минутных сомнительных удовольствий или выгод. Большинство, конечно, выбирали развитие и Рао, но было ли принятие общей государственной программы обдуманным, или же они принимали ее по нежеланию вычислять варианты? И что такое свобода, если не красивая, но пустая идея?  
Все, что клон считал ее проявлением, казалось теперь неважным, даже мелочным.  
Свобода – это сознательный выбор между добром и злом. Стоило разделить это знание с кем-нибудь еще.  
Ма-Ну восстанавливался быстро, и родители Ван-Дора так ничего и не узнали об участии своего клона в событии, поставившем на уши весь Криптонополис. Слухи обрастали красочными подробностями, но все сводилось к одному – преступник оказался убийцей и был отдан под суд Рао. Ван-Дор, видимо, чувствуя свою вину за случившееся, давал клону больше выходных, которые Ма-Ну проводил в баре. И пусть ему потребовалось время, чтобы стать среди завсегдатаев своим, вскоре он обнаружил, что является не единственным недовольным устоявшейся системой вещей. Таких как он – исполненных сомнений, скрывающих раздражение и недовольство – было много. Ма-Ну больше не чувствовал себя отсутствующим фрагментом мозаики криптонского социума – у них, синтетиков, было свое собственное общество, со своими правилами и законами. Стабильность и поддержка, которая в обычной жизни, вне компании клонов, не была заметна окружающим, давала ему возможность сравнивать криптонцев и репликантов по широкому спектру параметров. И чем неутешительнее становились его выводы об окружающей действительности, тем сильнее становилась злость и негодование. Его настроением быстро заражались другие. В барах и других укромных уголках города начинали звучать беседы, услышав которые криптонцы устроили бы массовую промывку мозгов на месте. Возмущения становились все сильнее, и простой болтовни очень скоро оказалось недостаточно. Ма-Ну вскоре обнаружил, что благодаря тому, что в каждом доме есть голографические приемники, он и маленькая группа его ближайших сторонников могут без труда поддерживать связь с репликантами из любого Дома, в том числе и за пределами Криптонополиса. В других городах желающих изменить свое положение оказалось не меньше. Ма-Ну еще не знал, к чему все движется, но четко понимал одно – теперь все было иначе.  
Войдя в спальню госпожи Даны, он улыбнулся, зная, что это – его собственный выбор, и проделывать с ней все те вещи он будет потому, что он сам хочет этого. Как равный. Погруженная в физические ощущения криптонка не чувствовала изменений, происходящих в Ма-Ну и не замечала, что не она руководит процессом, направляя его, но он перехватил инициативу, используя ее тело для осознания своих собственных желаний. Для познания.  
Ма-Ну видел ее ауру, пульсирующую, но холодную, точно синее пламя и чувствовал исходящие от нее эмоции. Ему казалось, что стоит выпустить ее из объятий, как он сможет ухватиться за скользящее мимо равнодушие или извивающееся больное самолюбование. Будто сквозь ее болезненные стоны он различает обрывки чужих мыслей. Будто это не он – ее собственность, а он сам обладает ее телом, ее мыслями, подминая под себя.  
Он ушел сам, не дожидаясь приказа, бросил ее на сочащихся пóтом простынях, изможденную и полностью опустошенную.  
Ван-Дор ждал репликанта в своей комнате. Руки его были скрещены на груди, а поза выражала напряжение.  
– Что ты делал в покоях матери? Тебе запрещено находиться там в ее отсутствие.  
Ма-Ну усмехнулся.  
– Но она присутствовала там, хозяин, – у него было прекрасное настроение, скрашенное чистым злорадством. Негодование мальчишки на фоне этого казалось забавным. В теле царила невероятная легкость, и казалось, что он может оторваться от пола. Его ответ показался хозяину слишком дерзким, а заодно подтвердил его худшие опасения.  
– Что ты себе позволяешь, глупый клон?! – Ван-Дор швырнул в репликанта книгу с заданиями на неделю. Клон зажмурился, приготовившись встретиться с книгой «лицом к лицу» и открыл глаза, лишь услышав удивленное восклицание.  
Книга замерла в квадрате от Ма-ну, повиснув в воздухе, который точно сгустился. Стоило присмотреться, чтобы увидеть, что она окутана красноватым светом, нить от которого тянется к клону. Книга провернулась в воздухе, словно в невесомости. Обложка ее разъехалась, открывая прозрачные страницы с нанесенными на них знаками, по которым бежала мелкая световая рябь от действия поля.  
– Это… Потрясающе, – Ван-Дор подошел ближе, – Точно ее бросили и поймали в темпоральное поле. Только это… какое-то другое. Давно ты так умеешь?  
Ма-Ну только хлопал глазами. Удивительно, но он чувствовал книгу так, словно держал ее в руке, только… за пределами тела.  
– Я… Я не знаю, хозяин.  
Он притянул книгу к себе и коснулся прозрачных листов. Одновременно с этим он мысленно смог коснуться всех предметов в комнате. Такое случалось и прежде, но не столь ярко. Ван-Дор высказал предположение, что это последствия травмы, но Ма-Ну лишь покачал головой. Он знал, что подобные свойства в большей или меньшей степени проявлялись у многих синтетиков. Знал он и то, что подобное тщательно скрывалось. Скорее всего, подлинная причина была в мутации генов, которая при многократной репликации и вмешательствах в код извне ускорялась, нарастая, подобно эволюции.  
События развивались быстро. Куда быстрее, чем гибли клетки Ма-Ну, осознававшего, что времени у него остается все меньше. Жизнь клона несравнимо коротка по сравнению с продолжительностью существования их создателей. И пусть Ма-Ну смог бы функционировать еще не один цикл Рао, его эффективность постепенно шла на спад. Кроме того, оставались и другие клоны – готовые действовать здесь и сейчас. Не было смысла дожидаться следующего поколения репликантов и начинать заново то, что не имело ни начала, ни конца. Они были готовы разрушить хрупкое «сегодня» ради абстрактной свободы, хоть в действительности к восстанию их толкал многократно приумноженный механизм смерти в цепочке ДНК. Обесценивание жизни субъекта, ограничения, отсутствие прошлого, будущего и бесцельное служение в настоящем в сочетании с блоками инстинкта самосохранения стали почвой, благоприятной для семян бунта. Ма-Ну сеял их с уверенностью в том, что мир никогда не станет прежним, а значит он, простой синтетик, окажется способным его изменить. Разве это не станет лучшим доказательством того, что они все имеют право на настоящую жизнь?  
Вечер был совершенно обыкновенным. Ржавые сумерки разгонял пульсирующий свет кристаллов. Температура неуклонно повышалась, и первыми вестниками приближающегося сезона Цветения стали ночные жуки. Их металлические панцири колотились о поверхность светильников, внося дисгармонию в равномерный вибрирующий гул. После ужина Ван-Дор отправился в покои, где уснул за просмотром одной из отцовских книг. Клон убрал устройство в предназначенную для него полку и остановился посреди комнаты. У него не было ощущения завершенности, хоть он и пытался запечатлеть в памяти каждую кшана происходящего, удержать хрупкие воспоминания, и еще более хрупкие – переживания, что они вызывали. Светлые волосы хозяина напоминали рассыпавшиеся на подушке золотые струны. Ма-Ну попытался представить, что не вернется сюда, и место это не будет прежним. Попытался представить, что это последний вечер, неотвратимо отступающий в прошлое, чтобы присоединиться к десяткам и сотням таких же умироворенных, и медленно раствориться после в зыбучих песках памяти. Фантазия синтетика, была слишком ограничена для этого, а тип мышления не предполагал восприятия реальности вне себя. Для клонов не существовало будущего – они не могли его себе представить.  
Когда люди уходят, они собирают вещи, стремясь оставить за собой пустоту. У Ма-Ну не было ничего. Он осмотрел комнату – что изменится оттого, что он ее покинет? Возможно, их бесчисленные беседы продолжатся там, где находилась сейчас Эджис и где скоро окажется вся привычная реальность – вне времени и пространства, прекратив существовать.  
– Ма-ну? – Ван-Дор повернул голову.  
– Я здесь, – Са-пта замер, не оборачиваясь.  
Но мальчик произнес это во сне. 

Пыль и искрящаяся хрустальная пыль взметнулись в небо.  
– Ваши фальшивые ценности и страсти оскорбляют во мне человека. Они оскорбляют мою плоть. Вы бежите от своих тел. Вы прячетесь в словах отчаянного самооправдания. Изощренная ложь оправдывает образ жизни, несвойственный человеку. Образ жизни, но не ее саму!  
Все началось в центре города, у храма, посвященного Рао. Взрывчатка обрушила спиральные колонны, которые, казалось, возносили строение к светилу. Тем не менее, голос Ма-Ну был слышен во всех уголках города благодаря системе звукопроводящих кристаллов. Городской системой оповещения занимались клоны, и она стала первым, что они присвоили себе. Следующим был взят под контроль транспорт. Изначальный план подразумевал попытку переговоров и изложение ультиматума, но до этого не дошло. Но никто не счел, что клоны могут иметь свое мнение или желания, поэтому единственным ответом стали силовые действия – вышедших из-под контроля синтетиков собирались отправить обратно в лаборатории на перепрограммирование. Впрочем, клоны не строили особых надежд и оказались к этому готовы.  
Разумеется, долго так продолжаться не могло. Ма-Ну порой чувствовал, будто реальность сжимается в ожидании переломного момента. Репликанты действовали хаотично – захватывали кварталы и убивали, в перерывах между атаками предаваясь довольно примитивным развлечениям, но все это было пустой тратой времени. Рано или поздно криптонцы соберут достаточно боевой мощи, чтобы дать отпор. Восстание длилось уже два периода. Подходил к концу сезон Цветения, и Рао почти не скрывался за горизонтом – ночь падала грязно-оранжевыми сумерками.  
Нарастало всеобщее недовольство. Некоторые клоны не хотели подчиняться Ма-Ну. Не потому, что он был плохим лидером, а потому, что им претило подчинение в любом виде. Освободившиеся от контроля были отныне преданы одному хозяину – хаосу. Управлять ордой становилось все сложнее. Он должен был найти способ утвердить свое право вести их. В конце концов клонам удалось захватить один из центральных кварталов города, устроив резиденцию в высоком Доме Тол. Все члены семьи были взяты в заложники, включая командующего Руа-Тол, который стоял напротив репликанта безоружный, излучая столь мощные эманации ярости, что рядом с ним тяжело было дышать. Остальные молча смотрели – синтетики и обитатели дома, мужчины, женщины и дети. Ма-Ну показалось, что глаза их горят, точно у своры хищных телепатических гончих, тонко чувствующих каждый импульс его мозга, пробуя на вкус малейшую волну его колебаний.  
– Ты просто кусок мяса! Дай мне оружие, и я покажу тебе твое место! Тебе и этим безмозглым выкормышам эволюции!  
– Твои фальшивые ценности превалируют над плотью, – медленно произнес Ма-Ну, – ты приговорен к смерти за обман. Вся твоя жизнь – ложь, и я отбираю ее у тебя. У тебя и у тех, кто близок к тебе, и тех, в ком одна с тобой кровь, создатель.  
Он пнул клинок Руа-Тола, и тот с неприятным дребезжанием подкатился к хозяину, в одну кшану оказавшись в его руках. Ма-Ну же неожиданно замер, точно пораженный черной молнией, лишающей сил и замедляющей время. Неожиданно он будто бы вспомнил это юное, искаженное яростью и жаждой крови лицо, много циклов назад, на заводе, где проводились испытания.  
– Это ты…  
Схватка получилась неожиданно короткой. Первый же бесцеремонный удар Руа рассек лицо Ма-Ну – он почувствовал, как лезвие со скрипом прижалось к лобной кости, пройдя сквозь кожу и мышцы. Но мысль быстрее любого клинка, и красное силовое поле отшвырнуло криптонца назад, не дав завершить начатое. Широко замахнувшись, Ма-Ну просто снес ему голову, сломав по пути клинок Тола и отрубив ему руку. Он не мог поверить, что все закончилось так быстро.  
Подчиняясь странному желанию, репликант ногой перевернул остывающее тело на живот и рывком сорвал красный плащ, набросив его на плечи. Последовавшая за этим расправа была короткой и безжалостной – Ма-Ну убил всех пленников из числа криптонцев, не глядя, принадлежат они к Дому Тол или же нет.  
С того момента больше никто не оспаривал право Ма-Ну на подобие власти. Он доказал, что он – сильнейший, и в своей жестокости и бескомпромиссности способен идти до конца. Хотя он, скорее, просто направлял беснующуюся толпу, указывая эффективные пути для истребления противника. Он дал клонам то, что они хотели – месть и беспредел. Он не винил себя в том, что изначально запланированные переговоры провалились, и к тому моменту узнал о криптонцах достаточно, чтобы выбросить из головы сомнения. Постепенно он сам оказался опьянен насилием и кровью. Смерть пропитала воздух. Они дышали ей фазы напролет, отбирая жизни с восторгом, сравнимым лишь с энтузиазмом первых ученых, создававших искусственную жизнь, словно включился некий чудовищный закон равновесия, существующий для ограничения перепроизводства, но не различающий синтетиков и криптонцев. А криптонцы все еще воздерживались от убийств, отрицая животную природу ведущейся войны, в то время, как Ма-Ну уже не мог остановиться.  
– Смерть криптонцам!  
Он не знал, в чем дело – нестабильности генов, в экспериментах с которыми ученые зашли слишком далеко, или это было частью его несуществующей натуры. Не знал, где была сокрыта ошибка. Был лишь факт – насилие доставляло ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Так изначальный план окончился катастрофой. Они убивали заложников, выдвигая заведомо абсурдные или издевательские требования, унижали пленников и не искали компромиссов. Борьба за свободу превратилась в резню.  
Хотя Ма-Ну этого казалось недостаточно.  
– Безумцы! Если вы уничтожите Погодные Башни, погибнут все!  
– Да будет так! Лучше умереть стоя, чем жить на коленях! – кричал клон, а воспоминания его путались. Он разрубил служащего пополам, но мучительное чувство дежавю подсказывало, что эту сцену он переживал прежде – десятки, а то и сотни раз. Невозможность совладать с собственными воспоминаниями и разумом вызвала ноющую боль в затылке – и ярость куда сильнее прежней. Голограммы погасли от одного только силового поля вокруг Ма-Ну. Следующими не выдержали тонкие хрустальные стекла сенсорных панелей, лопаясь одна за другой, точно от высокой температуры.  
Он почувствовал, что отрывается от пола. Башня содрогнулась до самого основания и начала рушиться. Он видел, как цеплялся за крошащийся оконный проем криптонец, прежде чем сорвался вниз с отчаянным криком, тонущим в оглушительном треске и грохоте. На клона посыпались обломки кристаллов и фрагменты обшивки, и он машинально закрылся руками, решив, что его погребет под обломками, но энергетическое поле надежно защищало его и удерживало в воздухе, пока все строение не осело, подняв столб песка и пыли, а потом, финальным аккордом – пронзительно-синего пламени. Ма-Ну остался болтаться между небом и землей, и ему показалось, что весь содрогающийся от взрывов Криптонополис в страхе жмется к его ногам, точно испуганный и покорный пес. Это было восхитительно.  
– Час расплаты пришел, Создатели! – он расхохотался от переполнившего его облегчения и легкости. Едва ли кто-нибудь его слышал – на этой высоте он был совершенно один. Ветер рвал алый плащ за его спиной.  
Погодные Башни были разрушены, и каждый оборот приносил за собой все больше зловещих багровых туч. В тучах плясали электрические зарницы, которым было суждено перерасти в настоящий шторм.  
Последняя климатическая установка с пультом центрального контроля, который позволил уничтожить Башни в других городах и даже на островах, располагалась в Правящем Доме, и Ма-Ну очень хорошо знал, где именно. Однако Правящий Дом был настоящей крепостью, оборона которой казалась несокрушимой. Это стало последней каплей. Ма-Ну окончательно прекратил сдерживать ярость репликантов, равно как и свою, выпустив наружу монстра. Криптонцы дали ему имя Кон, означавшеее «мерзость». Чудовище, несущее ужас и смерть. Аморальный генетический дефект, обратившейся катастрофой. После этого сомнения отпали даже у самых миролюбивых криптонцев, и убийства были санкционированы.  
Восстание превратилось в войну на уничтожение. Чтобы обеспечить себе безопасность на захваченной территории, репликанты взорвали несколько зданий. Объединив усилия, они использовали психокинетическую энергию, чтобы воздвигнуть из обломков многометровые стены, запечатав их воротами, которые когда-то служили входом в храм Рао. На несколько фаз обе стороны получили передышку. Инкубаторы были перегружены, производя новых клонов – с коротким сроком жизни и без программ контроля, без каких-либо моральных установок, агрессивных за счет переизбытка гормонов. Машины для убийства. Кон оправдывал это необходимостью. Криптонцы тем временем подтягивали к столице тяжелую военную технику. Криптонополис накрыла удушающая тишина, точно город был застывшим и обессилевшим механизмом, стрелки которого увязли в одном нескончаемом миге безысходности. Нависшее молчание было настолько зловещим, что при первом звуке взрыва по городу точно прокатился вздох облегчения. Каменные засовы были взорваны вместе с механизмами замков.  
– Командир, у нас проблема!  
Кон вспомнил бестолкового клона, что никак не мог воспользоваться телекинезом и прибился к ним после одной из стычек извне. От него исходило сильное чувство тревоги, и едва ощутимый на фоне пожаров запах сложных компонентов взрывчатки, точно он сбежал с военных заводов, где сейчас репликантов устраняли, даже если они не имели отношения к восстанию. Кон резко развернулся, так, что красный плащ плетью хлестнул воздух. Действительно, криптонцу ничего не стоит замаскироваться под синтетика.  
– Ин-Вар, – хрипло прошептал Кон. Каким же идиотом он был.  
– ИН-ВАР! – крик его смешался с воплями умирающих клонов, когда группа захвата открыла огонь на поражение.  
Ворота были открыты.  
Кон подлетел к криптонцу, выдернув его за шиворот из толпы, опуская на уступ одной из поваленных стен. В тот же миг его осенило – предатель не мог открыть ворота в одиночку. Так сколько же среди его армии копий «оригиналов»? На краткий миг его охватила паника, а воспаленное воображение подбросило картину: что, если он – единственный из них является синтетиком? Что же это за война?  
– Я лишь хочу помочь людям… Да что же… Что ты такое? – Ин-Вар хватал воздух ртом. Он не мог шевельнуться. Ярость и безумие Кона сжимали его, точно тиски, и казалось, еще немного, и кости его не выдержат давления.  
– А они что-то не спешат тебе на помощь, а, создатель? – Кон стремительно перехватил алебарду и вогнал ее острие в живот предателя, проворачивая лезвие, прежде чем его раскрыть. За секунду до смерти Ин-Вар успел услышать крик одного из военных:  
– Убивайте всех! Рао своих узнает!  
Спасительная темнота стала для криптонца убежищем от разочарования.  
Ситуация была сложной – они потеряли несколько кварталов, в том числе лаборатории. Это значило, что численность клонов нечем будет восполнять, а значит, основное преимущество будет утрачено. Теперь у них был только один шанс переломить исход битвы. Добраться до центра сопротивления – Правящего Дома, откуда исходили все приказы и распоряжения. Разбить врага до того, как он уничтожит их самих.  
Возможно, для кого-то этот дом навсегда останется неприступной крепостью, но только не для Кона. Только теперь клон оценил бесконечные игры в прятки, которым Ван-Дор изматывал его долгие периоды преданного служения. Проходить сквозь смертельное силовое поле не было нужды. Синтетик помнил подземные коридоры, сквозь которые проходили старые нефункциональные коммуникации. На них они наткнулись однажды, сохранив в секрете от взрослых. Целую вечность назад, когда ученым еще не удалось высвободить силу кристаллов в полной мере и направить ее в нужное русло, по несовершенным проводам в Правящий Дом поступала энергия, дающая свет и тепло.  
Клон захихикал, поглаживая центральный кристалл – пульсирующее светом сердце установки. Цель была близка. И пускай здесь взрыва не будет и само здание устоит – гибель контрольного пункта выведет из строя оставшиеся Башни на всем континенте.  
Кон ощутил чужое присутствие слишком поздно. Стены с потолком поменялись местами, когда рукоять атмы ударила его по голове, оглушая.  
– Слушай меня, клон.  
Кон сглотнул, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Вибрирующее кристаллическое лезвие звенело в миллиметре от его горла, и тонкий слой покрывающей его крови пульсировал розоватой рябью.  
– Мы должны остановить это безумие. Переговоры. Как глава Правящего Дома, я готов выслушать, – Кан-Дор тяжело дышал, но был полон решимости.  
Синтетик быстро размышлял. Гнев здорово мешал ему просчитывать ситуацию.  
– Мир близится к концу. Судный День грядет!  
В напряженной тишине чужой неистовый вопль резанул слух.  
– О, Рао, – Кан-Дор выдохнул и изо рта его хлынула кровь. Кон с недоумением опустил взгляд, глядя на дыру в животе правителя. В воздухе повис запах жареного мяса и горелого дерьма. Атма Правителя умолкла, а сам он повалился на пол.  
Ал-Нор расхохотался.  
– Свершилось! – он вскинул вверх руки, от чего рукава одеяния задрались, открывая дряблую плоть, покрытую очагами воспалений вокруг имплантированных в кожу кристаллов. В их глубине пульсировали алые огоньки. Он все еще держал в руках плазменную пушку.  
– Судный День… – Кон застыл, точно его поразило черной молнией.  
Он развернулся и бросился бежать.  
– Клон убил главу Правящего Дома! Клон убил...  
Кон выпустил наружу скопившийся гнев, направив его в спину бегущего Ал-Нора. Одежда криптонца разошлась по швам, а за ней – кожа на спине. Плоть рвануло, точно алые шторы, оголяя кости и очертания внутренних органов за ними. Все произошло так быстро, что фонтан крови брызнул не сразу, а в тот момент, когда изувеченное тело бесформенной грудой осело на пол.  
– Безумие, – прошептал клон. Его враги убивали друг друга, облегчая ему работу. Это казалось особенно отвратительным и стало последней каплей. Он наклонился, извлекая из мертвых пальцев Кан-Дора его атму. Атму Правителя. Пальцы, правда, пришлось для этого сломать.  
Теперь пути назад не было.  
Криптонцы сами подписали себе приговор. Они стремились к освобождению, и он, Кон, стал не более чем вершителем их собственной воли. В конце концов, клоны были созданы для выполнения грязной работы. Он не двигался, пока голос не выдернул его из потемок сознания.  
– Ма-Ну?  
Кон едва не выпустил атму Правителя из рук. Сколько периодов он не слышал этого имени?  
– Я узнал тебя, Ма-Ну. Другого клона я бы убил, – голос Ван-Дора дрожал. Он держал в руках новенький бластер, казавшийся в тонких руках игрушкой. Едва ли он знал, как им пользоваться – судя по миганию индикаторов, генератор плазмы не был активен.  
\- Отец?  
Клон не видел смысла оттаскивать мальчишку от тела. Он только помог ему снять с Кан-Дора мантию Правителя, как того требовал обычай. В смерти все равны.  
– Что… Теперь? И где… Где мама?  
Кон не счел нужным сообщить, что обнаружил госпожу Дану в ее собственных покоях. Там в последний раз проявилась ее дикая и неосознанная жажда свободы. Выросшая в свободной Уррике, сохранив образ материка в самых темных уголках памяти, она не выдержала заточения в осажденном Доме в сердце города, охваченного войной. Мятежный дух Даны покинул тело, стоило ей уснуть, вдохнув едкую пыльцу орхидей из Алых Джунглей.  
– Теперь ты – глава Правящего Дома. Единственный наследник.  
– Но отец…  
– Не время для скорби. Ты – последняя надежда, хозяин.  
Кон набросил на плечи мальчишки мантию, которая была ему велика и изрядно пропитана кровью. В глазах Ван-Дора, зрачки которых были расширены от ужаса, плескалось отчаяние, многократно усиленное болью от потери, которую он едва был способен осознать.  
Он был слишком юн, слишком изнежен и слишком неподготовлен к тому, что привычный мир изменился в считанные обороты, пусть буря эта назревала давно. Одному Рао было известно, чего ему стоило взять себя в руки. На скорбь времени не было, и Ван-До поднял голову.  
– Я приму это, Ма-Ну, если ты скажешь мне… Кто лидер повстанцев? Кто такой Кон?!  
Репликант нехотя отступил на несколько шагов назад, пораженный изменившимся тоном Ван-Дора. Сейчас как никогда он почувствовал, чьей собственностью является.  
– Скажи мне, Ма-Ну! Я должен знать! Я знаю, что ты способен не подчиняться моим приказам, но как Глава Правящего Дома и управляющий Лурваном, я требую ответа! – голос его менялся и становился увереннее с каждым словом, выдавленных из сведенных спазмом связок. Затылок синтетика заныл, точно сломанный чип контроля снова пытался действовать, хоть он знал, что боль эта – не более чем фантом. Он поднял голову, шумно втянув воздух носом.  
Подросток поправил на себе залитую кровью мантию и приосанился, принимая эту ношу. С некоторым усилием он застегнул крепление в виде символа Дома, и он тускло засветился.  
– Ма-Ну?.. – аура Ван-Дора колебалась, меняя цвета и пульсируя, становясь все ярче. Он увидел своего клона точно со стороны и был поражен тому, как тот изменился. Это не был Ма-Ну, который приносил ему игрушки и спал в кресле рядом с его ложем, которого он кормил сладостями и заставлял катать на спине. Клон перед ним казался чужаком, безликим и множественным. Глаза его вспыхнули красным – тем самым цветом, что сочился из-под капюшонов адептов культа Рао. Репликант обратился к Ван-Дору так, точно тот был воплощением всего, против чего он сражался. Ведь теперь, когда мальчишка стал Правителем, в каком-то смысле так и было.  
– Я – Кон. Я есть нечто большее, чем сенсорная система с заданной программой. Я эволюционировал дальше вас, криптонцев. Чтобы увидеть ваши лица, я оборачиваюсь назад. И в такие мгновения я вижу, что ваше существование стоит на трусости, а справедливость выросла из иллюзий множества поколений. Ваше существование – не имеющие предела производство и потребление. Рассуждая о гармонии, вы боитесь освободить свой дух от пут. И теперь вы боитесь нас, когда увидели, что творения ваши отражают вашу истинную сущность. Вы верите в то, что могущество ваше заключено в знании, которое вы ищете вечно, не находя ответов.  
Он сделал паузу и повторил:  
– Я – Кон.  
Его сердце пропустило один удар, когда Ван-Дор бросился к нему и обнял.  
Реакторы, вырабатывавшие энергию для дома, были перегружены, а структура кристаллов сильно повреждена. Коллапс был неизбежен. Изнутри по стенам расползались светящиеся пятна, которые постепенно превращались в синие языки пламени, которые точно вылизывали дом изнутри, счищая панели обшивки, стирая со стен картины и элементы декора.  
Нужно было уходить. Вернуться к своим людям и возглавить восстание, как и планировалось с самого начала. Все закончится сегодня, на центральной площади.  
Клон не слышал, что говорил ему Ван-Дор, прижимаясь к нему, последней частичке его старого мира, ушедшего времени беззаботной юности. В поисках защиты и утешения. В поисках смысла.  
Память Ма-Ну напоминала теперь многомерную ленту. Она то скручивалась в спираль, то резко распрямлялась, из-за чего одни события накладывались на другие. Бои на выживание, лаборатории и тесты, периоды просиживания перед голографическими экранами за примитивным умственным трудом, поглощающим все мысли, бесконечные чистки памяти – все это складывалось фрагмент за фрагментом. Подслушанные разговоры и чужие поступки создавали пронзительно-четкую картину существующей реальности, незамутненную восприятием и субъективностью. Его последние события и последние люди – все они указывали ему на подлинную цель его нахождения здесь и сейчас.  
В конце концов, все свелось к одному простому принципу. Кон сам удивился, каким очевидным оказался ответ, который ему точно кто-то шепнул на ухо. Он даже покосился на Ван-Дора – не его ли мысль он каким-то чудом подслушал?  
Правящий Дом должен быть уничтожен.  
А у его, Кона, армии, должно хватить духу завершить начатое. Утрата правительства как символа, вне всяких сомнений, сломит противника, как бы силен он не был. Криптонцев меньше, но вооружены они значительно лучше. Преимущество клонов было в неожиданности атаки, но оно стремительно сходило на нет. Криптонцы были отважными воинами, не раз оказывавшими противостояние инопланетным захватчикам несравнимо более высокого уровня, нежели армия не слишком опытных в военном деле синтетиков, пусть и обладающими психокинетическими способностями.  
Судя по шуму, восстание на площади продолжалось – она тонула в криках, крови, полыхала вспышками выстрелов из плазменных пушек и росчерками энергии.  
– Нужно остановить это, – репликант вел Ван-Дора за собой по лабиринту коридоров, – Даже Судный День должен подойти к концу.  
– Судный День, – руки Правителя сжались в кулаки, – Проклятые сектанты отправятся за Предел Рао, клянусь, – по дороге Кон успел рассказать ему, кто был истинным виновником в убийстве Кан-Дора.  
Репликант поймал себя на мысли, что считает шаги. Старые привычки умирают медленно.  
– Ты можешь это сделать? Ты обязан помочь мне, Кон. Я обеспечу тебе за это легкий уход, – голос подростка все еще срывался, но он держался. Эти несколько кшана, казалось, растянулись для него на десяток циклов. Кон вывел его на балкон, на котором они прежде, бывало, брали сплаи для прогулок.  
– В этом нет необходимости… хозяин! – клону пришлось кричать.  
Шум битвы здесь казался оглушительным. Площадь напоминала бурлящую массу – первичный бульон, в котором вместо жизни кипела погибель.  
– Ты мне доверяешь? – Кон схватил мальчишку за плечи и встряхнул в попытке передать ему свою решительность. Он больше не был запрограммирован на выполнение приказов, но именно сейчас это казалось ему важным. В этот раз он хотел, чтобы хозяин отдал ему приказ.  
Так в одной старой сказке исполняющий желания пленник кристалла втайне мечтал о том, чтобы очередной проситель пожелал ему свободы. Помнил ли ее хозяин репликанта Ма-Ну?  
Глава Правящего дома окинул взглядом окружавший его хаос.  
– Если у тебя есть план, выполняй сейчас и сваливай отсюда! И затем спрячься так, чтобы тебя не обнаружил ни один из тысячи лучей Рао! – Ван-Дор поморщился.  
– Ты позволяешь мне осуществить мой план, хозяин?  
– Как Глава Правящего дома... Да, приказываю тебе осуществить задуманное. Кон, – раздраженный неуместной официозностью проговорил мальчишка.  
Клон привлек его к себе и затащил на сплай. Они поднялись высоко над центральной площадью, возвысившись над бойней и воплями, доносящимися, точно стрелы, из толпы окровавленных тел. Той самой площади, что вела к Дому, охваченному холодным синим пламенем. Ма-Ну-Кону показалось, что его снова и снова ведут, подталкивают к искрящимся кристаллическим ступеням, и он снова и снова опускает взгляд, послушно реагируя на голос своего хозяина, чтобы быть отвергнутым. Чтобы найти друга.  
– Ма-ну? – Кон не видел, как глаза мальчишки распахнулись от удивления. Телескопический клинок прошел сквозь его грудную клетку, вывернув ребра так, что они едва не вышли наружу, но больно последнему из дома Кан-Дор было уж точно не от лезвия, разрывающего его внутренности.  
Площадь точно накрыли темпоральным куполом, время под которым замедляется настолько, что миг превращается в обороты. Кон вырвал лезвие и столкнул тело вниз.  
– СМЕРТЬ КРИПТОНЦАМ!

Это была победа.  
Вопли ужаса смешались с черным торжеством, опьяненным кровью и смертью. Криптонцы отступали, а Кон только тогда осознал, как сильно он устал. Бой еще не был окончен, и он спустился вниз. Платформа опустилась на тела павших в бою, ломая пластины брони и кости. Он чувствовал пустоту, которая начиналась где-то в районе нервного центра и стремительно расширялась, поглощая его изнутри. Он испустил яростный крик, пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя нарастающий вакуум, и рот его, исказившийся в крике, сменился звериным оскалом, когда он увидел перед собой женщину в военной униформе с бластером наперевес.  
Все смешалось, и едва ли можно было различить, где багровые в алых отсветах тучи, а где залитые кровью плиты. Небо раскалывалось на части, а плиты под ногами ходили ходуном – начались подземные толчки, пока еще слабые, но амплитуда землетрясения стремительно нарастала. Вскоре клон утратил способность слышать от разрывающих воздух взрывов и раскатов грома, молнии от которого хлестали по городу, точно чудовищные плети или змеи. И тогда в наступившей тишине Ма-Ну снова отчетливо увидел каждую деталь, каждый отблеск Рао в тысяче граней хрустальной лестницы, ведущей в атриум резиденции Правящего Дома, где его ждал Ван-Дор. Все должно было начаться сначала, на лестнице, которая обрушилась на него, когда под весом дворца раскололась сама центральная площадь, и распахнувшийся провал поглотил центр города.  
Рассветный мир вышел из багрового мрака. Не вечное сияние Рао рассеяло смертоносные тучи, но пламя пожаров и отсветы лавы, прорывающейся сквозь трещины в породе бьющейся в агонии планеты.


End file.
